Where we go from here
by hayall
Summary: Life after university for Marissa, Ryan, Summer and Seth. After all this time their lives still interweave, bringing them together stronger than before.
1. As They Are

Where we go from here-

Background info

This is set years later in New Port where all 4 have come back to start/continue their careers after university.  
Ryan is an architect at the New Port group a position he has only recently obtained and is starting to question the idea of working for a man he hates-Caleb

Seth after university couldn't find any direction to what career he wanted to pursue and is currently staying with his mom and dad still. But is trying to get his idea for a comic off the ground………..with the help of Summer

Summer took a fashion design course at university and was offered the chance to help get a new clothing design company start which she took, the company is doing exceptionally well and currently Summer has taken time off to motivate Seth towards his comic book dream.

Marissa has a job at the New Port group also as an interior designer for the mansions the New Port group builds. The only thing about her job that Marissa hates is the fact that it means she has to associate with Julie who is also a designer.

Ryan and Marissa have on again off again relationships with different people at present but despite not being together have managed to form a close friendship which manly derived from their mutual hate of Caleb and slowly grew stronger from there. Both miss the relationship they had in high school, But this is not high school and neither want the pain that came last time.

Seth and Summer got back together when they came back at the end of university finding that maybe theirs wasn't just a high school young love thing

"Morning Ryan", Ryan glances up knowing very well who is talking to him

"Hey Marissa how goes it your end ?"he says smiling at her standing in the doorway

Marissa draws closer to Ryan sitting down at the chair in front of his desk

"Well the Milnes aren't sure if they want a New Port designer or some other one they've got lined up" she pulls at her hair trying to retie it into a bun, Ryan's eyes unconsciously follow her hand as she twirls her hair round

Ryan sighs " Sounds about as good as my end"

"Yeah meanwhile this beautiful house you guys built for them is just sitting there" Marissa gets up and lets out a frustrated sigh that sounded much like Ryan's

Things in the office area outside go silent Marissa gets a panicked look on her face and glances around

"Marissa, Marissa" a shrill voice calls

Ryan smiles and picks a pencil up off his desk twirling it ready for his task ahead

Marissa darts up muttering a "damn it" and moves to the door and hides behind it.

Seconds later…….  
A fiery red head sticks her head in the door an irritated look upon her face " Ryan have you seen Marissa?" Julie asks hoping to illicit a truthful response from him

"No I don't think she's in yet" Its not even hard for him to keep a straight face now……practise makes perfect

"Well when you see her tell her to get over to the Milnes house by 2, I'm out with Caleb and I never actually see her in her office so there's no point leaving a note for her" With that parting shot Julie Cooper-Nichol slips her bag further up onto her shoulder turns aound on her stilettos and leaves

'She's never in her office because its right next to yours' Ryan thinks mentally waiting until he can no longer hear the determined walk of Julie "ok she's gone"

The door is pushed forward and Marissa emerges " So you free for lunch ?" she says like nothing odd happened

Ryan flips open his diary " umm 11.30 ?"

"That'll be alright, meet you downstairs ?"

Ryan shuts his diary " okay" and shuffles through a stack of paper work drawing out what he's looking for,

" Oh and Ryan your ENDS just find" she giggles and he can hear her still laughing as she makes her way to her office

Its got no personal touches like Ryan's office has because Marissa doesn't spend a lot of time in here it didn't bother her. She picks up the messages on her desk. "Hmmm" she skim reads them one from a potential client and one from Daniel.

This makes her smile and she reaches for the phone dialling his number, its picked up after a couple of rings

"Hey" Marissa says taking out her dangly earring and putting the phone back to her ear

"Huh whose this……is wouldn't be…..is that you ……Marissa" he teases

" I know but work" she attempts an explanation

"Your not the only guilty one" he allows her " I've been pretty hectic here to"

Daniel worked for one of the New Port groups rival architectural companies. All the more reason Marissa enjoyed her relationship with him, and all the more reason to avoid Julie.

"So what are you up to for lunch ?"

Marissa bites her lip but carries on " having lunch with a work associate"  
'What the hell Cooper a work associate ? What does it matter who she's having lunch with' she thinks her words annoying her

" That wouldn't be my arch rival Ryan Atwood would it ?" Daniel continues to tease but its laced with seriousness. Daniel and Ryan graduated from the same university and were friends throughout unfortunately they didn't get to see each other much now. Rivalling for the same architectural opportunities kinda did that to a friendship.

" Well make sure he pays after all it must be torture having to pass me up for lunch with Ryan"

"I'm not cancelling mr. me and Ryan haven't had lunch in ages" which was a blatant lie because they had last week.

"I know I'm only teasing, we'll do something soon what are you doing Friday ?" Daniel questions

Marissa tries to think ahead that far " umm I don't think I have anything"

"Good don't plan anything I'm taking you out"

"ohhh" she says excitedly "Is that an order"

"Well if you must put it that way I prefer to think of it as a request"

"ok then ring me Friday to remind me because you know I'll forget" Marissa tries to sit on the corner of her desk in her skirt but isn't successful

"Ok bye then" Daniel replies hanging up

Marissa smiles again looks at her watch, wondering if it really is safe to stay in here to work or not. When Ryan wasn't using his office she sometimes used his, she just couldn't stand being this close to her mother. When she first started Julie had been in and out of her office constantly telling Marissa what she had done last night rah rah and it went on and on, till Marissa wasn't getting any actual work done.

"Right Milnes 2 'o' clock" she says out loud while writing it down so she doesn't forget

So let me know what you thought of this guys it'll really help thanks :)


	2. Questions

Yah! I got a review so now I'll give you some more

Who is Ryan Atwood ? Wow that's quite a discerning question. WHO am I ?

Well I'm 22 in a way to high paying job, working for an evil empire such as this one, Ryan writes feeling quite impressed with himself. He moves onto the next question ?

"What can the Newport group do to better your work environment and mindset ?" he reads aloud to himself in a mocking tone. With a sudden idea her he writes the pen flying across the page.

Fire Julie Cooper  
-Stop making BUSY employees fill out ridiculous surveys  
Ryan again pleased leans back in his chair trying to think of some more 'constructive' criticisms. The chair creaks ominously giving Ryan yet another idea.

Buy desk chairs that don't creak

He leans back again trying to make the loudest creak possible and surveys his office. Who would have thought back when he was in Chino that this was what he would become.  
What must the old crew think of me now ? What is this a mental survey ?

Getting up he removes his tie which has been strangling him all day and drops it on his desk then stretches trying to get out all the pins and needles from sitting for to long and walks over pulls the blinds out of the way to open his one and only window.

Real air.

Not allowing himself to become to attached to the fresh air he turns and goes back to his desk fishing out his plans for one of his many projects, scrutinising it carefully.

There's a knock at the door, a small slim woman's standing there who he recognises as Nicole "coffee" she enquires politely.

"How did you know". Ryan puts down his plans

Nicole enters and closes the door giving him a seductive smile "So I haven't really seen you today", she says walking to Ryan

"Went out for lunch and just busy" he offers as an explanation

"Your always busy" Nicole pouts.

"I know sorry", Ryan takes the offered coffee and gives her a kiss, she pulls him closer deepening it.

"Hmm sorry doesn't cut it mister", she murmurs into his lips

"How bout dinner this week some time huh"

"Sounds good", she gives him a peck on the lips then pulls back pushes her hair round a bit and walks out giving him a little wave.

Nicole worked on reception at the Newport group. Some would think she would use that to jump to other opportunities but not Nicole. Its all she wanted and needed, that's why Ryan liked her. She was easy to please and didn't expect lots of attention from him. The perfect relationship.

Or so he liked to think.

Seeing the survey on his desk again he bangs down his coffee, it swirls round threatening to spill over. Just like Ryan was feeling. Just as well the door was shut or people would be mistaken in thinking Ryan had gone mad as he lets out a little war cry furiously screwing up the survey and throwing it into the air above his head, letting it fall like confetti.

Putting to rest for now the age old question, Who is Ryan Atwood ?

That wasn't an easy question and the answer was even harder.


	3. Similarities

"But Princess Sparkles what will you do without Captain Oats?"……Seth! "Yes Princess Sparkles there's no need to shout I'm right here, there's no……What the hell are you doing!" Seth shouts at Princess Sparkles as he shakes his head vigorously. " There's no need for violence"-

"Seth! Wake your goddamn lazy arse up Cohen"

"Princess ehem", Seth opens his eyes blinking rapidly

"Finally your harder to wake than the step monster"

Seth sits up looking disorientated flashes of the dream still in his mind and he can hear Summer rummaging through his draws

An article of clothing is thrown at him hanging off his head followed by another and another.

"Hurry up today is motivation day remember" Summer says looking at him impatiently while tapping her foot up and down

Letting a moan escape his mouth he moves down under the covers

Kitchen-  
"oh good Summer you got him outta bed" Kirsten says smiling at the two over her coffee

"Only just, he doesn't seem to understand if you don't get up till lunchtime then half your days gone"

"You see I'm actually investing that extra sleep into my looks….. And any day now it'll start to pay off, you'll all see" Seth glances over at his mother and notices her distant gaze. She had been like that ever since she quit her job at the Newport Group, depressed and regretful. Seth didn't even know how she had managed to say to Caleb that she wanted to leave, but she was clearly stronger than he thought.

While Seth was mulling over all his thoughts , Summer was busy trying to engage Kirsten in conversation.

"So what are you planing on doing today?" Summer asks raising her eyebrows hopefully

"Oh you know might tidy the guest bedroom or the pool house",

Summer glances at Seth and thinks not for the fist time how alike they are. Both just letting life pass by without stepping in to add their piece.

"Hmm ok well Seth lets go", Seth looks at her surprised she called him by his actual name. Seeing this Summer smartly replies "What you prefer Sethela, Seth Ezekiel or a combination…."

Quickly Seth grabs her by the shoulders steering her out towards the door "No I can handle Seth, bye mom" he's not surprised when he doesn't get a response.

Summer stoops down and grabs her shoes fiddling to undo her strap. Putting the shoes in her hand she clasps Seth's hand with hers and they walk down to the water edge.

She watches Seth carefully, trying to read his emotions. But finds like it has been for months now its been impossible. No one could say she hadn't tried that was for sure, what else could she possibly do. They had been on boat rides, horse back riding and looked through all his old comic book drawings and Summer was now at a loss. What the hell else could she do?

Seth breaks the silence" Thanks for you know trying" he stares at the sand and Summers heart breaks, she would never stop trying not for him.

Sighing loudly she rests her head on his shoulder "Seth I honestly don't know what to do, its like you don't really want to connect with anything"

"I know I'm sorry I just feel like such a…….aaaaaahhh!" he yells frustrated, causing Summer to bring her head up off his shoulder, she watches as he kicks the sand.

"This is the problem I don't know what I want, who I should be? what I want to be. How do you know?" he looks at her desperately searching her eyes for an easy answer.

"You've gotta feel it in here" she taps her heart.

Seth reaches for her" All it tells me is that I want you", he kisses her gently on the nose and Summer lifts her lips to his and is suddenly infused with inspiration. Smiling slightly she continues kissing him with renewed vigour.

Summer fiddles nervously with her bathrobe wondering if this would work. Well if it didn't Cohen was gay.

She slips her key to the Cohen's into the door as quietly as possible and enters shutting the door behind her.  
Slowly she creeps up the stairs and enters Seth's room.

"eh hem", she coughs out. Scaring the crap out of Seth.

"Holy sh.it woman haven't you heard of say knocking or a telephone or….." he's rendered speechless at the sight of Summer in front of him.

Anxiously she chews her bottom lip and watches his face

"Wonder woman returns, hmm I like it'll make a very good sequel" he manages to speak

"Gotta be better than the first edition" she smiles happy at the result

he takes her hand flicking off his bedside lamp on his way to the bed where the sequel is continued all night long.


	4. Suspicion

A reasonably pleasant month at the Newport Group has passed, things have been ticking over quietly and business steady. Until….

"Pick me up outside"

"Are you sure you wanna come up here?" Marissa asks surprised knowing that Jonathon hates coming anywhere near the Newport Group

"Well I'll keep an eye out for you ok"

"k see you soon bye"

Marissa snaps her phone shut and picks up her chinese "so where were we?"

Ryan drops a piece of chicken onto his desk and motions for a serviette. Marissa shakes her head at him and passes several over.

"You were telling me that your moving out of Julie and Calebs" he says between chews.

She smiles proudly "Oh yeah the people have finally moved out, so I'm gonna rent it"

Impressed Ryan stops eating " I love that house its so huge" he glances at Marissa who has a dreamy look on her face "Its so beautiful and besides what else am I sposed to do with my salary, apart from shopping of course"

Ryan nods in agreement "That's about the only perk in this job the ability to afford reciculous things", she sticks her tongue out at him "For you maybe Mr. Big archtitect" this is followed by a swift kick at Ryans chair, causing Ryan to drop more and make Marissa errupt into a fit of laughter. Ryan just groans.

Marissa stands up and puts down her food "I better wait round reception for Daniel"  
"he wont be here for a while yet", Ryan persuades. She smiles and sits back down "no I spose not"

Minutes pass bye as the to talk and laugh "I'm so full" she slouches down in her chair and Ryan pulls at his belt trying to loosen it mumbling out "lightweight".

"Shi.t! Daniel, Whats the time I completely forgot" grabbing for her shoes Mairssa tries to ram them on, which only succeeds in her hopping around the office.

"Please don't make me laugh its not good on a full stomach" he tells her while clutching at his stomach. Marissa grabs his shoulders and kisses him on the cheek "bye and thanks for dinner"

Ryans voice catches for a moment and he just stares snapping out of his daze and calls after her "your welcome"

Walking briskly Marissa scans the reception area and relaxes when theres no sign of Daniel. She sits down in a chair to wait and fiddles with her skirt. Its so quiet she thinks, when Daniel appears out of a hallway leading to the main offices. She stands confused "what were you down there"

Daniels head snaps up and gets a deer caught in the headlights look "I ummm was errr…..looking for you"

Marissa nods not really believing him "my office is that way" she points off in another direction. Causing Daniel to look more panicked, his lips moving but no sound coming out. "there was no receptionist and I couldn't remember where your office was"

Weird she thinks again "So lets go see that movie, you wanna get some thing to eat as well" he says interrupting her thought pattern.

"Nah already eaten" she puts her arm thru Daniels as he leads her to the elevator. 'That was really weird though' her mind refuses to forget, probably nothing just looking for me, and shrugs it off giving no further thought to the matter

Daniel leads her to his car and before getting in she looks up at Ryans office where a dim glow can be seen. It was horrible how lonely Ryan appeared sometimes. She had seen him with the office girl Nicole, but Ryan never wanted to talk about it. What he really needed was to find some one that lit him up, and let him relax and forget about everything that was going on in his head. It was a pity……..

"Marissa are you getting in"  
Without another word she gets into his car still staring up at Ryans window. Little did she know some one was staring back at her from that same window trying to deny the strange feelings that were overcoming him, he knows them all to well so has no problem shelving them aside. Its what hes been doing for years.


	5. Accidental Reflexes

Thanks very much for your reviews. So heres the next one for you

"Hmmm" Ryan murmurs stretching luxuriously out, coming in to contact with another body accidentally. He doesn't let his hand linger lovingly, rather he pulls his hand back as if hes received a shock and stares sleepily at the woman beside him. Who uncannily is already awake and staring at him, hurt flashes through her eyes before she banishes it.

"You do that every time" she whispers throatily"

Ryan doesn't deny it fuelling her into action. "I want out"

There's silence as they both continue staring at each other, Ryan's mind taking a while to comprehend. "But we have fun don't we?"

Nicole smiles "I'm not saying is hasn't been fun, hell I've made you smile and laugh which seems a big triumph"

This comment elicits a smile from Ryan as he thinks over the short time he's known her.

"But I'm smart enough to know this….us isn't going places and……well I am, scored myself a scholarship to study Law"

Shocked, is all Ryan feels he knows he should feel hurt, but well he just isn't. He never thought Nicole had it in her to study Law guess he underestimated her all along. "I didn't even know, why……I mean…..ahhhh I guess good luck"

Familiar vibrations interrupt Ryan's attempt at speaking and he picks his cell phone up giving Nicole an apologetic look.

"What?" he says annoyed knowing all to well it was work

A nervous voice starts at the end of the line "Err Mr Atwood" Ryan's silence seems to speak for its self "Well Mr Nichol would like you to come into the office as soon as possible".

"Its like -Ryan yawns- early too early"

"Mr Nichol has called an emergency meeting with you and a few others so if you could get here as soon as possible" the woman hangs up. He doesn't blame her for hanging up he had a tendency to argue anything remotely related to Caleb Nichol.

"Sooo I've gottta go in" Ryan turns to Nicole and looks at her regretfully or what he hopes is a regretful look.

"and I've got a plane to catch" she replies getting up and taking the sheet with her.

"So what was this…..last night then?"

Nicole walks close to him, so close that he can smell her perfume that still lingers. "A goodbye" she whispers in his ear.

Hmm cos everyone says goodbye with sex don't they he thinks sarcastically maybe it should be on a Hallmark card. He sits down on the bed pulling on a wife beater.

"ok have a nice life, it was nice knowing you" Ryan says the edge in his voice noticeable.

"Argh Ryan don't be like that I'm doing you a favour" she pauses waiting for him to reply but he just gives her a stony glare so she continues "Don't you see now you can finally go after whoever it is that's so far up in your head its not funny" she rants and barely takes a breath before continuing. "I'll never compare and frankly I'm sick of trying cos until yo let go no one will compare and you'll die a lonely bitter old man"

"I don't need you to tell me how to feel or what to do if you think I'm such a screw up what the hell have we been doing for the past coupla months"

"To be honest I have no idea……drifting"

"I've gotta go lock the door on your way out" he flees the room but not before grabbing a clean shirt, sports jacket and pants. Slamming the door behind him he notices that he should probably put on his pants.


	6. Waiting

20 minutes later Ryan walks through the big glass doors of the Newport Group with his jacket draped over his arm, and berely has time take in a breath of the artificial smelling air before he is ambushed and dragged into his office by a nervous Marissa. With a push of her hand the blue door to his office closes with force, Marissa glances up at him and looks at him strangely.

"What have you been doing?….ok don't answer that" she says blushing and Ryan looks slightly bashful but pleased he can make her nervous. The awkwardness doesn't last long as Marissa becomes all business

"So apparently a document was stolen from Calebs office….an important one"

Ryan ponders this while putting on his jacket, with seemingly uncontrollable hands Marissa begins aggressively arranging Ryans collar her eyes fixated upon it. Now worried Ryan brings his hands up to grasp Marissas tiny ones, stopping her movement and he feels her hands shaking in his.

"What" he asks trying to break through her attempts at an outward apperance of calmness. He watches her take a deep breath and waits for the onslaught of words he knows is coming.

"I heard mom, Caleb and a few of the other partners arguing. First of all they accused us because we were the only ones here last night apparently, so I guess that's why you where called in. But …..but then"she stutters "they called security and had them get the video footage from the hall and I havent heard anything since and"

"We weren't the only ones in the building that night" he whispers, watching Marissa blink back tears. She clears her throat, Ryan feels dread settle into the pit of stomach weighing him down.

"and….and when I …I went to find him" she stops and drops her forehead on to Ryans shoulder hiding her tears from him "he came out from there saying he'd been looking for me and I thought it was odd, just the way he was acting" Ryan stays silent letting her continue "but I ignored it" she finishes softly her voice muffled by Ryans jacket. Soon he feels the wet drops of tears falling and Ryan lets the rage that's been building permeate slowly into his body. It pumps round his body blocking rational thought from his brain.

"That b.astard I'm gonna break him" he errupts furiously. Marissas head snaps up alarmingly close to Ryans. They stare at each other seemingly mesmerised by their emotions, her taking in his anger and him her sadness. It was a pity Ryan never could handle sadness from Marissa. He pulls away from her marching towards the door.

"Ryan! Ryan! No" she flings herself at him pulling back to restrain him.

"Marissa he used you for his personal gain" he spits out angrily trying to detach her from his arm. But her bright red finger nails dig in determined

"Promise me you wont, its my relationship, my fight"

Ryan drops his chin allowing her to win " So what are we gonna do?" he glances at her fleetingly. Marissa moves to sit on a red chair by Ryans desk wiping tears from her eyes "wait till they want us for now I guess"

He runs his hands through his hair rubing the base of his neck "Just say you don't know what he was doing there"

"No its my fault I'm not backing out of responsibility for this" her voice quavers out. Precariously Ryan reaches over and pats her hand gently

"I'm sure your mom will understand" It seems to echo round the beige office, both knowing that statement wasn't true.

The clipping of stileto heels reverberates from the hallway, slowly drawing nearer, Knowing it can be only one person, Marissa stands and Julie enters not bothering ot knock. They both stare down her scrutinising gaze

"Follow me"

Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Repercussions

Its an intimidating sight sitting before 3 people that are to decide your fate, especially when you don't trust any one of them.

Caleb clears his throat

"Well it seems certain important documents were taken from my office last night. The disturbing thing is that the draw they were in was locked." he pauses watching their faces intently, while Marissa sinks lower into her chair

"Evidence clears the both of you fortunately, but upon interrogation of the thief, a Mr Daniel Leeman I believe" glances at Julie for conformation and is granted with a sharp nod

"Revealed he was dating an employee of the Newport Group"

"That would be you Marissa" Julie states with an arch of her eyebrows daring her to deny.

Without warning Ryan erupts into a defence "What difference does that make, if he took it then anyone could have regardless of whether they were seeing Marissa or not"

Marissa sits very still appreciating what Ryan is trying to do for her. Their arguing melts into a loud mash of words for a moment. "I was seeing him yes"

Everyone turns to look at her seeming to take a while to remember she's still there. The only person who doesn't stop for a moment of contemplation is Julie

"What the hell were you thinking, dating a rival companies architect Marissa! You should have known better. Or do you like that he stole, were you in on it?

Marissa grabs Ryan as he begins to stand angrily

"No I had no idea"

"Marissa how could you be so naïve we are the best in our field of course others are going to want information on anything we possess" Julie slams her fist down on Caleb's glass desk, making his coffee almost jump out of its cup.

"I don't know what else to say except I'm sorry"

"Well I'm afraid sorry isn't good enough this time dear" Caleb's voice rumbles round the room, haunting every corner.

Seeing where this is headed Ryan makes another attempt to salvage the situation "Come on it could have happened to anyone be reasonable"

But its met with a shake of Caleb's balding head "This is a business Ryan understand that. So Marissa your ….fired"

Marissa lets her hand drop, the rooms quiet all watching her for a reaction. But she doesn't allow them to see her emotions, keeping it inside. They would just have to get their daily thrills another way.  
"I understand", gets up from the chair "I'll clear my office" and she leaves quickly.

In the hall she walks with her eyes diverted to the floor refusing to meet any of the passer byes eyes. Where the hell was she going to get another job. Ergh it wasn't even worth thinking about for now. But her house was now not an option she'd need the cash. She diverts quickly into Ryan's office where a lot of her stuff is and as fast as possible gathers her personal belongings and moves on to her own office. The only thing worth taking from here was probably the painting she'd hung there. Sad really.

A visibly fuming Ryan walks in and he paces the room taking a while to calm down. "I tried but…."

"I know, don't worry I'll live"

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't even wanna think about that for now k. Can you help me carry this to my car" He nods reluctantly and picks up some of her stuff and follows her to her car.

"Where are you gonna stay?"

"Not at Mom and Caleb's that's for sure. I dunno I'll work something out" gently runs her hand along the edge of her half open window.

"Stay with me" he says softly, startling Marissa who looks at him with big eyes

"Thanks I'll keep it in mind, but I'm sure I can arrange something" she starts her car

"Well anytime ok" he calls and waves at the retreating red car.


	8. Giving In To You

There will be s/s I promise so don't worry, but I just gotta finish off the r/m other wise it'll be left hanging. So bare with me plz

Its about 6pm and Marissa has parked her car up at the beach to watch the waves and waste some time until Summer gets home.

"Come on Sum, pick up" she mutters drumming her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently

Who knew where she was. There was no answer at her house or on her phone.

Marissa basically had her whole life loaded into the car. It was piled so high there was no room for passengers and she could barely see out the back window. Collecting her stuff had taken longer than she thought, all she mainly had was clothes, photos and ornamenty stuff. The only piece of furniture being a little antique looking table that Marissa had bought for herself the other week. All the other stuff in her room had belonged to Julie. Boy she wished she could see the look on her face when she walked in looking for her. 'Probably expected me to stay there'.

A gurgling noise erupts from her stomach. Time for food, she starts the car heading for a drive thru.

2 hours later Marissa's back at the same spot, the waves soothing her intense feeling of betrayal and hatred towards Daniel. She couldn't help the constant stream of thoughts that were flowing into her mind and the silence made it easier for her to dwell on them.

How could he do that, use her for his company's bosses or whoever he was doing it for.

"Ergh", for the first time she notices how cold its getting and she twists in her seat digging a hand into her pile for a blanket. The pursuit to get in contact with Summer was going no where fast, she'd stopped at her house before coming back to park here. Her hand finally comes into contact with something that feels like a blanket and after a few minutes of intense tugging its removed, settled instead comfortably around her legs. Not knowing why she's parked here of all places she thinks briefly of finding a motel before snuggling into the warm blanket to wait out Summer. Everything would be fine once she saw Summer.

A ringing awakens a drowsy Marissa, who fumbles round blindly trying to locate her phone. That's when she realises its gotten even colder, her fingers feel so cold and aren't particularly helpful in her quest to find the stupid phone. With a sudden thought she reaches under the seat and holds up the phone victoriously.

"Hello" her voice coming out husky from the cold conditions

"Hey" a familiar voice speaks "just checking you found some where to stay"

Silence ensues, Marissa wondering what to tell him "Ahh no but I'm waiting for Summer to ring me back"

"Marissa its 11pm give up"

"Wow didn't even realise it was that late"

"Would you just please come over. You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch"

"I'm fine really ok"

"No if your not here in 20minutes I'm coming to find you" he hangs up leaving Marissa slightly angry.

He was always there to try to pick up the pieces annoyingly enough, but sometimes he had to let her do it alone. With a turn of the key the car starts and despite her previous thought she goes to him, feeling no choice but to accept his invitation.

As Marissa pulls up to Ryan's apartment block she tries to remember what one is actually his, they only really saw each other at work. When a curtain on the 5th floor moves noticeably she hopes its his and counts how far along it is. Trying to memorise the number she parks the car and grabs her phone, bag, pillow and blanket. Not much point trying to find the rest of her crap.

"So you found it" Ryan speaks opening the door, she nods and throws her pillow at him.

"Wow you pack light don't ya" she enters hesitantly looking round slowly.

"The rests in the car, which I cant be bothered with right now"

"Hungary?"

"Nah, I ate but thanks" some what glad that she can prove she can look after herself just fine

There's a long beat of silence as Marissa continues surveying the apartment its small but enough for Ryan.

Ryan watches her silently taking in her exhausted state and sad eyes. They look very empty as if she's lost all hope in anybody, but her determination is noticeable and that he's glad for.

"You can stay as long as you like" he calls going to his room for blankets and a pillow for himself. Returning with an armload to find Marissa already snuggled into her blanket on the couch. She looks up through her thick lashes at him her eyes seeming abnormally bright.

"You didn't think I was gonna let you sleep here, when its your house did you"

Deciding not to argue the point Ryan throws more blankets at her "Well goodnight a guess"

"mmmhhhmmm" her voice mutters from somewhere embedded in the couch

Ryan turns slowly flic.king the lights off, but stands there a second feeling he should say more but not knowing what. With a quiet sigh he gives up. Marissas voice makes him jump

"and Ryan" he waits for her to continue leaning on the wall

"Thanks for you know" he waits to see if theres more, but the couch just creaks while Marissa shifts round and then theres silence.

Kinda turned out a bit longer than planned oh well


	9. The Move

Thanks so much for the reviews, I love reading them so heres another chapter albeit a short one but a chapter all the same

Morning light filters in through a crack in the dark blue curtains. The shaft of light dances across Summers face annoying her eyes that crave the dark.

"Mmmm Seth pull the curtain" her voice raspy with that early morning edge. She follows up this statement with a half hearted shove.

Seths eyes crack open in an unappreciative look and he wraps his arms round her pulling her closer to him, away from the pesky light.

"No wonder you're the brains Cohen" she smiles at him and gives him a peck on the lips. Ending the kiss before Seths ready

"and this is why you're the boobs" and he silences her with a deeper kiss, rolling on top of her

This continues for a while until Summers stomach gets the better of her

"No come on get up I'm hungry"

A groan emerges from deep within Seth and he plants his head to the right of her shoulder burying it in the pillow

"Why do I have to get up" he asks talking into the pillow

"Cos I don't wanna eat alone" and she rolls him off her, searching the floor for her robe. While Seth reluctantly shuffles out the door making his way to Summers kitchen.

Finally finding her pink robe she decides to have a shower first and walks quickly to the joining bathroom, thinking about the nice hot water of the shower. This was one of the coldest winters that she could remember and it was what every one in Newport was complaining about. She turns it on and waits for it to heat up before stepping in, the hot needles burn her shoulders making her shiver until the lovely warmth over comes her whole body.

Minutes later she steps out of the bathroom back in her warm pajamas and robe and makes her way to the kitchen. The smell of cooking toast greets her, eliciting an instant smile from her and it reminds her of the question she had been meaning to ask Seth. But should she I mean that was a pretty big commitment, maybe it was to soon. And was he ready?

"Are you alright you look kinda spacey?"

Summer jumps brought back to the present in a flash "Yeah sorry, just thinking"

He gives her a worried glance and hands her a piece of toast with peanut butter on it. She takes a bite out of it still pondering her thoughts, but diverts her attention to watching Seth. As her pours himself a coffee and her an orange juice.

"Sethdoyouwannamoveinwithme" the words burst out of her at an alarming rate.

"Nah I don't wanna do movies again tonight, we should go out for dinner or something" he casually glances over at her.

Summers face becomes serious and he looks attentively at her "No I said…..do you wanna move in with me….here?"

Their eyes lock and Seth turns to face her fully, hes silent and Summer has no luck in trying to read look.

A goofy grin covers his face and Summer breathes a deep sight of relief "You arse, you scared me" and she throws her left over crust at him

"Of course I'll move in" he moves to her and kisses her on the lips "I'll get my stuff from home today" and he wraps his arms round her, both of them grinning happily.

A bit of nothing stuff but it will be a continuation piece soon


	10. Tree Shopping

Marissa awakens to the sound of a shower running, the water flowing down in a disturbed pattern beating upon the person in the shower. Ryan it was Ryan in the shower and if she cut a whole in the wall she would quite easily be able to touch him. Bad thoughts, nope must not think about Ryan….in the shower…..right there. Gently she touches the wall, maybe she should move the couch from this wall it was letting her imagination run wild. Ryan had tried many times over the past few days to let him sleep there, but she wouldn't allow it. Besides it was only temporary.

The water cuts off and Marissa slowly eases herself out of the warm bundle of blankets and almost immediately the tingle of goose bumps races up her arms.

"Brrrr", she grabs one of her blankets wrapping it round her shoulders and walks stiffly to the kitchen working out the kinks in her back, and begins what she has been doing every day since she had been here….makes him breakfast.

A tousle headed Ryan enters the kitchen a few minutes later and takes the coffee Marissa hands him

"Mnnn its so cold outside" he mumbles into the coffee while looking out the window.

They both watch as a family across the road attempts to haul their massive Christmas tree through their skinny gate. It puts a smile on Marissa's face

"I think you need one"

Ryan gives her the look and she returns it with an innocent one

"No way your getting one…..in fact go put something warm on now we'll go before you go to work" getting herself excited. Ryan rolls his eyes and shuffles off to find a coat, but cant help smiling. It had been a while since he'd had a Christmas tree. The Cohen's always had one and that's where Christmas dinner was so there didn't seem any point to him.

Meanwhile Marissa changes her clothes putting on some jeans and a woollen jumper. Finding a coat proves to be a problem as there's so much stuff all round the place, she spots it at the end of the couch under another top. Mentally she remindes herself to clean up the mess she's made of Ryan's living room and feels guilty for not doing it sooner.

"Ready" he emerges bundled up warm in a woollen hat and coat seeming resigned to his fate.

"Lets go" she nods pushing him on ahead of her.

"How bout this one" Ryan points pulling Marissa closer to see where he's pointing

"Wow its really nice, do you think it'll fit though"

Ryan looks at her sideways wanting to pull her even closer. Nope there would be no thoughts about that while looking for Christmas trees it was just wrong and he diverts his attention to the tree sizing it up like a seasoned Christmas tree expert.

"Probably not" her voice utters huskily and he follows her on past several more, bumping into her when she stops to sneeze loudly.

"They're all either to tall, to skinny or to bushy"

He puts up his hands "hey now who wanted the tree?"

But Marissa's not listening, she's staring over his shoulder and he watches it go from a look of curiosity to total excitement.

"There it is, look its perfect"

Ryan turns round coming face to face with what obviously by Marissa's reaction is going to be in his house for the next few weeks.

Just a short one sorry all I could find time for still got a heap of r/m and s/s to post but it will have to wait. Sorry guys but just really busy.


	11. Closing In

Sorry bout the lack of s/s posts they will have their part soon as in 2 chapters away, but its coming dont worry

"Damn it" Ryan growls as he and Marissa try to shove their Christmas tree into the lift, to get it up to his apartment.

"Guess it's the stairs then huh" she pants out, giving the tree one last shove in the hope it will magically fit.

Ryan gives a grunt in reply and they move off Ryan leading with the trunk end (that sounded really bad)

"Couldn't we have just got a fake one?" he whines making the most noise possible to show his disgust

"Ryan if you ask me that one more time I'll make you help me decorate it"

"Enough said"

After a seemingly never ending amount of stairs they reach Ryan's floor

"You just had to get a floor high up didn't you, I mean what's wrong with the first or second floor"

"Wasn't planning on ever getting a tree and some people appreciate the views from my apartment" he shoves the tree forward making her almost trip

"Well now you know to keep that in mind for next time, your elevators have to be a certain height and width" she stops for a breather while Ryan unlocks his door ,and then the tree is dragged inside with a heap of pulling to fit it through the door frame.

Ryan collapses on the couch surveying the room while breathing heavily

"So where's it going to go?"

"Don't you worry about that, by the time you get home all will be complete"

"Hmmm why do I get the impression your going to go crazy" he gives her a suspicious look

"Don't worry it'll be tasteful crazy, I mean I am an interior designer"

Ryan smirks "famous last words" which Marissa returns with a look

"Alright I'm going……and thanks to you I smell like pine needles"

"Well I happen to like the smell of pine needles, I find it very refreshing"

"Hmm well come over here and say that then" he grabs her and throws her over his shoulder while she squeals in surprise and dumps her down next to the tree, pulled down along with her. Their faces momentarily close, his body hovering above hers held up by his arms either side. So close that he hears the quick intake of her breath and sees her eyes as they glance from his eyes to his lips the moment stretches out and he finds his own eyes shifting to her lips that are just so agonisingly close.

"Achooo" the moments gone and Ryan starts to laugh, his body dropping to lay on Marissa's the movements of his body shaking with laughter makes her start to giggle and she rolls him off her letting her hand rest fleetingly on his abs. She feels him shiver slightly and then gets up glad she's still got the touch.

"Are you sure your not allergic to Christmas trees?" he asks still laughing

"Very funny" she sticks her tongue out standing above him.

"Alright well, I guess I better go change"

Marissa nods giving him a hand up. Even a touch as small as that is enough to send warm tingles shooting up her arm. 'What the hell, your not getting those from Ryan, he's a friend whose helping you out now get the hell over your tingles'. But the tension in her stomach tells her otherwise and for the first time in ages she lets her mind wander over what it would be like for them to be together again. She carefully watches his retreating form before glancing round the room, trying to forget her earlier thoughts.

"Bye, I'll bring home a pizza or something" he yells from the door, which is quickly shut after him.

With a sigh Marissa gets to work on rearranging the room to make way for the tree.

Outside the apartment door, Ryan slumps against the wall breathing deeply. No one said it was going to be easy him and Marissa in the same apartment. Not that he was complaining it was just that the whole friendship thing was getting harder and harder to maintain.


	12. Music and Things

On the couch lays Marissa watching the dim light catch all the pretty sparkly baubles. Gently in the background Christmas music is playing, just another little additive her whole Christmas theme. The simple words make her feel peaceful and relaxed. She jumps up and twirls round the room to the stereo her body shifting into the familiar dance rhythm. With a press of a button a better song begins to play and she resumes her…… well I mean how well can you dance to Christmas music.

"Ehem" Ryan coughs trying not to laugh causing Marissa to jump.

She turns to him slightly embarrassed for being caught "I think you should knock next time"

"Hmmm yes knocking because I'm exiting the bathroom….nice"

Marissa feels her face start to heat up at the sight of Ryan whos hairs wet and spikey from his shower….. wearing a wife beater and boxers, showing off some rather nice muscles

'I wonder if he still has a nice 6 pack' she thinks trying to discreetly look, he question answered and she looks away furtively and then at Ryans face.

The smile on his face shows her that he knows where she was looking, but trying not to looks like shes looking(that's a mouthful even in words)

"So whats this huh movement to music" he gestures

"Actually its called dancing…..but you wouldn't know much about that now would you" she teases

"Ohhhh that hurt….but its true"

"Dance with me then" she reaches her hand out to him, mentally willing him to take it

Slowly he walks over and takes her hand, clasping her slender one in his

"We cant dance to this"

"Wanna bet" and she gets into waltz postion, trying to listen to the music intently to distract herself from the closeness of the situation.

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_He sees you when you are sleeping_

_He knows when your awake_

_He knows when you've been bad or good_

_So be good for goodness sake_

She smiles as he twirls her and lets out a laugh as he doesn't stop with the twirl. Returing to waltz postion Ryan brings her closer in eliciting a gasp from Marissa.

"Did someone learn to dance….." but her questions broken off by Ryan suddenly dipping her. Ryan brings her back up even closer to him and they dance more slowly as Silent Night plays.

_Silent night _

_Holy night_

_All is calm all is brght_

The tension starts to build, their eye contact maintaining for the longest period since Marissa can remember.

"College, in college" his voice comes out hoarse, contrasting roughly with the high singing of the music

Confusion floods Marissas face, not understading forgetting what they had been talking about before

"Dancing I mean"

"Oh really how mysterious, what else did you get up to I don't know about?"

A faint blush rises up his neck and reaches his face. Ryan averts his eyes to look over her shoulder and Marissa swears she sees the hint of laughter in them.

Suspicious of his silence she grabs his chin turning it towards her.

"It cant be that bad……what did you do?"

Thankfully for Ryan a knocking at the door interrupts. They pull away, Marissa eyeing him still for an answer.

"Ummm…..I….pants", he points at his boxers and walks off

"Words always good with the words" she mumbles

The knocking persists and Marissa makes her way over to the door pulling it open to…

"I….", the person manages to get out this much before hes cut off by the door being slammed shut and with a satisfying click is locked.

"Fine, not now maybe later perhaps" he seems to wait as if waiting for an answer. Marissa stays silent listening intently and to her satisfaction she hears him walk away, scuffing his shoes irritating her ears with the horrible noise.

Now ina suitably bad mood she hunts out the now only slightly warm pizza Ryan bought home.

"Who was that?" Ryan asks appearing behind her and grabbing a slice from the box now with pants and a warmer to on.

"Wrong apartment"

A chapter hooray if could please review it would make me very happy


	13. The Door

Small s/s post for you all!

"Now Seth, Coops coming over in an hour. So I'm gonna need…"

"Right, right I got it you need woman talk stuff"

Summer wraps her arms round his sitting form and gets close to his ear "Thank you"

Seth turns around and kisses her "Well now that we're living together, gotta learn to keep on your good side more", Summer hits him playfully in the chest

"You wouldn't hafta learn if you weren't such an arse so often"

"Oh so its like that is it huh" he starts to tickle her, she shrieks loudly and darts off down the hallway trying to escape, Seth following close behind.

A shut door catches his attention and he abruptly ends his chase of Summer, stopping to look puzzled at the door. He turns the knob but it seems locked, confused he jiggles it a few more times. It was strange, why had he never tried to open it before, what was inside?

"Summer!" he applies his weight to the door, but it still doesn't budge.

Out of breath she appears walking towards him from the direction she had run.

"What's in here?"

"Umm nothing just storage, ya know lots of junk and stuff" she looks uncomfortable and shuffles from side to side

"Okay maybe I can put some of my stuff in there then"

A panicked look over comes her face "Ahh no cos there's no more room and that's why its locked, so people cant see how much craps in there"

"Well can you get the key, I wanna see inside" he jiggles the door again as if it may have some how magically opened

Hands grabs him by the shoulders roughly, spinning him away from the door

"Not now Seth maybe later, but you really needa go, cos Marissa's gonna be here any minute"

"But, come on just a peek"

"Nope, goodbye it'll still be there when you get back"

With one last suspicious glance back Seth allows himself to be pushed towards the front door

"Oh and you'll need this" she thrusts a coat at him and puts a woollen hat on his head

"Now that you have successfully wardrobed me can I go?"

"Yes" she kisses him "Don't come home till later kay"

She waves at his retreating form and quickly shuts the door to keep out the cold"

"Right, time to get started" and out of her pocket she withdraws a key

Don't think this is creepy like shes keeping a dead body in there ok cos that is not what I'm doing


	14. The Dark Side

This next piece is continued on from when Summer shuts the door on Seth

Outside the air is freezing and with every breath Seth feels like he's inhaled a huge icicle. He's careful walking down the path from Summers, noticing the icy appearance the concrete patterned tiles he's walking on have taken.

"Damn woman making me go out on the coldest day in history", he struggles through the branches of the hedge that's at the end of the path, the icy tendrils slapping him in the face. The hedge is supposed to be controlled and neatly trimmed by the gardener, but Summer had fired her and hadn't got round to getting someone new. Hence there now appeared to be visible entrance to the house.

Finally Seth emerges from the hedge, and removes the leaves that have collected themselves atop his head.

"Seth, just the man I wanted to see"

Surprised Seth steps closer to the parked car where the voice came from

"Grandad, wow didn't expect to see you here"

Caleb smiles and steps out slamming the door to his red Porsche

"Your father told me I could find you here, I was just having a bit of trouble working out exactly how to get in", he points at the hedge surrounding the property.

"Yes, I often wonder that to", Seth looks at Caleb closer and his face has taken on a gaunt looking appearance, like he's lost weight he shrugs it off.

"So anyway I have a proposition for you, would you like to hear it?"

Curious Seth nods "Sure, what's it about?"

"Well come with me and we can discuss it in the warmth of my office"

"So Seth take a seat"

Seth silently obeys, now dubious as to what his grandfather could want

"Right I'm going to lay all my cars on the table Seth and you should feel no pressure to accept what I'm about to ask" he eyes narrow trying to get a read of Seth, but his face is emotionless.

"Lately and especially since your mother resigned, I have thought hard about who I want to run this place when I'm not around" he gestures round his office

"and well frankly Julie made some decisions last time I left her in charge, that I thought were well…..not profitable. And Kiki has shown the she cant handle the pace at lower ranks so there is no point…"

"Mom could have handled anything you threw at her" Seth cuts in defensively and he thinks not for the first time he entered Caleb's office of leaving.

"I didn't bring you here to argue Seth, now the offer I'm gonna make you could changer your life and open you to a whole new world of opportunities"

Seth sits still trying to banish the multitude of jokes playing in his mind.

"I er.. The Newport Group would like to take you on as an employee"

The jokes in Seth's mind screech to a halt and his jaw drops open "What, I have no architectural experience or anything of relevant use to the company"

"Your of Nichol blood and that guarantees your usefulness"

Thoughts swirl around in Seth's mind and he slowly shakes his head "No, nope the job isn't for me. I couldn't do it to my mom and I couldn't do it to myself"

"Forget your mother for a second and think of your future. What kind of life you would be able to provide for your future wife and children", Caleb leans forward in his chair locking eye contact with Seth

"Yeah that's really no incentive seeing as how I hate this society we live in and would never wish it on any child let alone my own"

"Seth, answer this question honestly. Do you have direction in life, do you know what you want to do? because from what I've heard your currently well…..lost".

Seth sits back in stunned silence. He has no reply to that and instead he stares at the desk in front of him. While Caleb smirks pleased at finally finding an opening. Seth glances up at Caleb for a second.

Caleb brings his hands together under his chin. "You would be sort of shadowing me, learning what goes on, how to handle situations and the like" he pauses to let it sink in

"What do you say Seth, I would be deeply honoured if you did"

"I…I think I really need to think about it" he glances up his eyes not really focussed.

"Of course", Caleb stands "Get back to me when ever you feel ready"

Seth slowly stands still deep in thought…would he ever find a way to break through in his comic drawings, hell would he ever be able to get his creativity back to actually draw anything. Was it foolish to think he could make something of himself when he couldn't even pick up a pencil.

The mist in Seth's head clears "I'll take it, I'll….I'll do it"

Caleb's face lights up, "You've made me a very happy man Seth" and he leans forward to shake Seth's hand

"Congratulations….welcome to the Newport Group"

It could have been all in Seth's head , but he could have sworn an ominous voice not unlike Ryan's said 'welcome to the dark side'…..if only he knew.

So tell me what you thought of that. A bad track to go down? A good one?


	15. For You

So it'll finally be revealed what Summers been up to….. Thanks for your encouraging reviews I luv all of them

"Coop thank god you're an interior designer"

"Not anymore" Marissa mutters back removing her paint splattered shirt

Summer casts a sympathetic look her way

"I cant wait to see his face whe he sees this" she surveys the now newly decorated and fully furnished art room.

There was a desk near the window, a slanted easel type thing in another corner, with a red couch near the door and a bookshelf with Seths comics stacked on it.

It was painted a neutral tone which Marissa and Summer had done when she first moved in not knowing what the room should be. The main attraction of the room though was all the comic drawings they had hung on the walls it looked great.

"Is it an early Christmas present?"

"Nope, but that reminds me we have to get a cristmas tree sometime. Actually cancel that I think I 'm gonna stay out of his christmukah decoration madness, he scares me a bit"

"Well you should see Ryans apartment, it looks like santas…"

Summer cuts in "Hmm so you bringing a bit of cheer into the apartment huh…hope that's not the only cheer your bringing" she cast an evil grin Marissas way

"Summer don't even go there"

"What I'm just saying, you and him….an apartment and in the middle of the night you meet up at the toilet" she drops her voice down "Hey Marissa" "Hey Ryan" she raises her voice trying to imitate Marissa "What are you doing here? I dunno what are you doing? Wow Ryan do you work out? Oh well you know every now and then"

"How romantic" Marissa rolls her eyes and they both laugh

The door bell sounds making them both jump

"That better not be Cohen or I'll kick his arse" she walks to the door, Marissa following

The door opens to reveal…

"Kirsten" Summer says the surprise barely masked

"Hi girls hope this isn't a bad time"Kirsten looks between them swinging the bag shes holding.

"Not at all come on in out of the cold" Summer welcomes her in and leads her to their living room, where they all sit.

"I'm glad your actually here as well Marissa"

"Oh, ok" Marissa glances at Summer questioningly and she shrugs in reply

"Well I know Christmas is coming up and I have something for you both" she rustles round in her bag, pulling out two beautiful ornate looking fairies

Both of the girls gasp and inch closer to Kirstens chair

"My mother left these to me among a lot of other Christmas decorations that she bought in her travels all over the place and I was just wondering if you wanted to have them for your trees" she glances at Marissa "And I know your staying with Ryan so I thought you would probably be the best one to give it to, seeing as how he can sometimes try to forget about Christmas"

"Of course they're both so beautiful" Marissa replies still looking at the fairies

"Yeah we'd be honoured….are you sure though I mean they were your mothers" Summer looks at Kirsten and picks up a fairy

"I'm sure, I mean what am I gunna do with them anyway" she laughs

"Ok then thank you so much" Summer moves to Kirsten and hugs her

Marissa stands doing the same

"So you guys pick which one you want and I wanted to ask you if you both wanted to come for Christmas dinner, check with the guys and get back to me when your ready"

"That'd be great I'm sure it'll be fine" Marissa nods her head smiling, feeling lucky shes part of their Christmas celebrations.

"I'm so glad you guys like them" she gestures to the fairies and stands up

"Would you like a drink or something?" Summer asks putting down her fairy

"Oh no I've gotta get home me and Sandy are going out for dinner"

Both girls follow her to the door and after a few more hugs they shut the door.

They stand there a second before Summer bursts into a run her slippers slipping on the tiles "I bags the silver one!"


	16. Its The Little Things

Its nearing dark by the time Seth gets up the courage to tell some one about his new job. He hadn't been home yet, but Summer told him not to come home till late anyway.

Nervousness settles itself in his stomach and reluctantly he knocks at the door tor Ryan's apartment.

A few seconds later Ryan opens the door.

"Seth hey, come on in" Ryan steps back smiling

Seth attempts a smile but doesn't pull it off and he walks over to sit on one of the couches.

"So hows it goin man?"

…that was a good question he didn't even really know himself. Was he happy, sad. Seth looks up catching Ryan's quizzical look

"Grandpa gave me a job" the words come out incredibly fast

Silence ensues for a moment and Seth fidgets awkwardly, anxious to Ryan's reaction

Ryan looks confused "But….what?"

"I know, believe me I know, but Grandpa asked me to and its not like I had a job or anything so…"

"But what about your comics, they are your dream"

"Dreams Ryan, that's what they are. This is reality" he answers harshly

"Ok well good for you then….I guess. Have you told Summer yet?"

"No" and he was not looking forward to it, not one bit.

"Are you sure about this you don't exactly seem….happy"

"Well, what about you Ryan you never seem happy with your job"

"I love my job and wouldn't trade if for anything….I just don't like the people I work for. So don't try to make this about me when its clearly not"

"Guess that's me kind of now" he says thoughtfully "Who your working for a mean" he elaborates

"Wow he musta given you a pretty high up job" Ryan moves forward to the edge of his seat.

"Ummm…yeah ….well I'm kinda gonna be shadowing him…learning the ropes"

Ryan's mouth opens a few times, but he remains silent his face unreadable

Seth decides to change the subject knowing fully well that Ryan was incredibly better qualified for Seth's job than he was himself.

"So your apartment looks good, some one been working a little Christmukah magic huh" his words come out sounding weird and high pitched

Thankfully it seems like it was a good choice of topic as Ryan's face takes on a relaxed almost happy look.

"Yeah, that was ahh Marissa" Ryan smiles and glances round

"Well I'm impressed, she's way ahead of me", he relaxes back into the chair feeling better about his situation, pity the weird annoying guilt wouldn't go away though

Ryan rises and moves off to his kitchen and brings back two beers. He throws one at Seth.

He tries to ignore the fact that Ryan just threw it so hard that he has to wait awhile before twisting the cap off.

There's noise at the door and Marissa enters her face red from the cold, she beams a smile at them.

"Hey guys"

They mutter a reply that resembles more of a noisy grunt.

"So what have you bin up to, had a good day?" she moves over to them and sits down next to Ryan.

Seth doesn't fail to notice this and raises his eyebrows at Ryan. The looks returned by a glare from Ryan warning him to back off. Seth smothers a smile trying not to laugh.

"Nothing really" Seth recovers well seeing the weird look Marissa gives him.

"Ugh my throat feels so dry, its so cold out there" she rubs her hands together as if she can still remember the feeling.

And being the courteous gentleman Ryan holds out his beer to her. Marissa smirks and takes it from him taking a long sip. Seth catches Ryan's eye again and shakes his head. Ryan's shrugs his shoulders widening his eyes almost daring Seth to say something.

"Hmm anyway I should probably be going" he pulls out his phone "Yeah, hi one cab to…"

"Don't worry man I'll drive you" Ryan sits forward accepting his beer back from Marissa.

Seth shakes his head and carries on giving the address.

"So what did you and Summer get up to today?" he asks flipping his phone shut

A grin over comes Marissa's face "Oh you'll find out when you get home".

…hmm that was kinda mysterious…but he shrugs it off and gets up taking his still half full beer bottle to the bin in the kitchen. A photo stops him on the way back that's on the refrigerator. Its one of four of them together when they had dinner at mom and dads about a year ago. Their carefree faces did not depict their lives as they were now. It was weird how things changed.

"Hey guys don't you.." Loud laughter interrupts and there's loud thump. Seth rushes out suspicious.

The sight before him is strange to say the least "What the?"

Ryan and Marissa are both on the ground laughing uncontrollably a Christmas fairy is firmly clutched in Marissa's arms. Seth waits patiently for the laughter to subside

"Well?"

"Marissa said Kirsten gave her a Christmas fairy for the top of the tree and.." he starts to laugh again looking at Marissa to continue the story

"We couldn't reach with a chair so I got on Ryan's shoulders and then.." she glances at Ryan trying to contain her laughter "as we got close to the tree, I leaned too far in and Ryan lost his balance and we just about took out the tree on the way down".

Seth shakes his head not even about to try and comprehend their 'just friends' relationship.

"That was way to close, Ryan you must always treasure and look after this fairy okay" Marissa stops laughing turning serious.

The way Ryan stares intently at her makes Seth feel the irrational need to smack their heads together really hard. Ryan glances at the fairy Marissa's clutching protectively then back to her face.

"Alright I promise" he half smiles at her and Marissa's face softens for a second

Unable to contain himself any longer Seth interrupts their little thing they've got going on. "Ugghh you guys are just so…..coupley" these words don't fail to get a reaction. The looks on their faces one of surprise and utter denial.

Ryan clears his throat and glances sideways at Marissa

"Shut up Seth" they both say together. Causing Seth to snigger as they look at each other again.

"So umm I'm gonna" Marissa points off to the kitchen

"Yeah and I needa go ahh…" Ryan looks round wildly

They both turn and bump shoulders

"Sorry" their voices once again in unison, leading to red faces on both, before they walk off in completely different directions than they originally had intended.

Meanwhile Seth is still chuckling to himself quite pleased with his meddling

"So I guess I'll see you later then guys….guys?" There's only silence and Seth lets himself out.

The only problem now was he didn't have their dilema to keep himself occupied with. It was just him and his thoughts until he got home to Summer…..

Sorry that was kind of an all over the place post and your comments would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks for reading!


	17. Conflict

This is a long over due post and I'm sorry got a bit swamped with school stuff.

"Summer, I'm home" the house is dark and Seth stands at the door waiting for his eyes to adjust.

Silence fills the house and Seth lets out a relieved breath having avoided any type of confrontation for now. He hangs up his blue oat and makes his way into the house further flipping on lights as he goes.

"Seth I'm in here!" Summers voice yells from somewhere in the house

Curious he makes his way to the hallway and stops

"Where are you?" he yells, the noise seeming to echo through the house

"God cohen tone it down a little, I'm only in here" he turns and moves to the door that had been locked this morning.

"What are you like locked in or something, cos there's something I've really got to tell you"

"Ahuh just open the damn door"

"Alright, but" he turns the knob half expecting it to still be locked, but it swings open easily the contents of the room aren't visible as its shrouded in darkness.

"Umm your not gonna come at me with a chainsaw or something are you"

"Yes Cohen that's exactly it I brought you in here so I could kill you" Summer replies sarcastically from somewhere in the darkness

"So any way I'm really excited about seeing this room and all" he gestures round even though she cant see him "But I needa tell you something"

"Cohen it can wait just turn on the light"

"No your gonna want to hear this now" telling her was easier when he didn't have to see her face

"Alright jeez just make it quick" and he hears her foot bounce impatiently

"So I ummm…I saw my grandad today and he umm he gave me a job" he says carefully looking at the place in the dark where Summers voice has been coming from.

The last thing he expected to hear was laughter, but that's what he got peals of it ringing from the darkness

"I wish I could have been there to see you turn him down, I can just picture it him going all" she drops her voice to imitate Caleb " I'm Caleb Nichol the all powerful Newport Group man here to gift you a job"

…What could he say to that? All he could do was continue…

"No Summer you don't understand. I took it….I took the job" silence reigns for a moment until finally Seth cant stand it any longer. He gropes round on the wall for a switch.

Light floods the room and it takes a while for his eyes to adjust and when it does he's left speechless. Realisation hitting him hard with such a force it almost physically hurts. That's when the guilt starts.

Ashamed he turns to Summer who refuses to look at him.

"Summer its…wow"

"Yeah well you know what you can shove it up your arse" the anger in her voice not restrained and she storms forward pushing past him

In an effort to fix things he grabs her arm spinning her round to face him. But still she refuses to look at him

"What Cohen, you've got what you wanted because it clearly isn't this" she gestures wildly round, bits of hair falling loose from where it was gathered.

Seth looks down but a hand jerks his chin up and he finds himself staring directly into Summers blazing eyes. They soften for a moment.

"Seth, you don't need that job just tell him you don't want it. You and I both know its not what you want"

He pulls away from her angry all of a sudden "How would you know what I want, I'm gonna do this. Cant you see how great it'll be. We can buy a new house, maybe go on holiday, buy a nice car" he leans on the wall trying to block out the room from his view.

"Since when have you cared about those things Seth, what happened what did Caleb say to you?" she gasps "Oh my god is he black mailing you?"

"NO! cant I just want to do it" his frustration boiling over

"FINE shut me out and do your stupid job, but don't expect me to support you" she yells angrily and flees the room. Shortly after he hears their bedroom door slam with such a force that he'd be surprised if it was still there and not disintegrated into a pile of sawdust on the carpet.

…How did this go so wrong…he runs his hand through his hair lost in thought and turns round. That's when he remembers what he was supposed to become, what he wanted to become, his dream. Not that he had ever forgotten, just pushed it to the recesses of his mind. He forces his eyes shut the last image that flashes across his eyes is one of his drawings of Little Miss Vixen framed on the wall, that last image hurts almost more than anything else.

Quickly he moves to the doorway distancing himself from everything.

And he turns the light off. Shutting the door on everything. Walking away from it all….

That was so hard to right, Seth is not my favourite character to write that's for sure. But any way tell me what you thought


	18. Early Mornings

Guess what, that's right I'm actually going to post something. I apologise beforehand if it isn't great. Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews I cannot thank you enough. They keep me going and encourage me to write. So I'll be quiet now and let you read.

Seth's little comment about r/m being coupley had struck a chord in both of them. Things had been….well different. But only because now they were both hyper aware of each other. The comment lead to a few sleepless nights on both parties as they seriously considered ideas of what their friendship was. As the days passed though, things gradually relaxed and thoughts were dismissed, thrown back to where they came from. Things were finally back to the way they were pre-comment….

"Morning" a voice shatters into Ryan's shell

"Mmmph" he mumbles not opening his eyes and rolling over

"Hey come on you've gotta get up for work….I brought you coffee" her hopeful tone makes him smile into his pillow. He hears her place the coffee down on the table beside his bed. Almost imperceptibly the weight in the bed shifts and Ryan curious turns onto his stomach daring to open one eyes to see what's going on

The site that greets him is reminiscent of his morning talks with Seth. The memory of those times was still so strong. It only seemed like a year ago he had been living in the pool house and still at high school. He blinks removing the nostalgic cloud that's descended upon him and props himself up on his elbows, his arm muscles protesting at their early morning workout. Marissa sits next to him her legs stretched out, her body leaning against the head board. And silently she sips her own coffee seeming deep in thought.

Ryan's eyes drift to stare at her hand for lack of things to look at. Her once perfectly manicured nails are chipped and traces of dirt are embedded in the crevices where it has refused to come out of. Yesterday she had gone round Newport looking for a job. Many people turned her down on the spot. Nobody wanted Julie Cooper-Nichols cast offs, she had come home around lunch time a mess, swearing and cursing her mother. An hour later she had let him drive her to a florist that was advertising for a part time sales assistant and she had exited the shop 10 minutes later with an enormous grin on her face. It wasn't a job she wanted but it was still a job and it would pay her bills for now. Ryan had been surprised when she asked him to also drop her at Antonio's the new restaurant at the pier. It wasn't long before she had come running back to his car a green apron with the word Antonio's emblazoned across the bottom flapping wildly round her waist, they had asked her to start immediately. It was kind of ironic where she was now compared with a few weeks ago, but that was how quickly things could change.

Marissa turns to look at him, brushing her hair away from her face. For once this didn't feel awkward…staring at each other.

"When do you have to be at work?" his voice still sounding thick with sleep

"Coupla hours"

"I'll drive you", he didn't start till 9am today which was pretty good considering some of the hours he had to go in some days.

"No its okay I'll walk, its not that far"

He's surprised by the adamant tone in her voice but dismisses it for now reminded of something he had thought about in bed last night.

"Mmmmrisssa" he stutters out mentally kicking himself for showing his nervousness, his stomach jolts uncomfortably, and she looks at him expectantly.

"Well there's this Newport Group thing I have to go to and I know you probably wont wanna go but I thought I'd ask….I mean Summer will be there I guess and Seth'll be…" Ryan waves hand gesturing at the unknown, preferring not to delve into the depths of that mess.

"You do understand that I wont be welcome"

Ryan watches with detached interest as she carefully draws circles on his sheet and then wipes over them removing the imprint. He takes the coffee from the table and sips it watching her hopefully.

"I mean they fired me Ryan, I don't really think I should be showing my face round there that soon, when the dust hasn't even begun to settle".

All the words coming out of her mouth were totally logical reasonable arguments, and why the hell was he asking her to go when it would probably be hugely unbeneficial as far as his job at the Newport Group went. It was just seeing how he had to go, he wanted someone there that may actually make the whole night mildly enjoyable. He allows himself a glance at Marissa and it pains him to see the visible conflict he has created in her mind.

"I'm sorry, just forget I asked…I know how your feeling at the moment.." he trails off and absentmindedly runs his finger round the rim of the green mug of coffee

The silence grows and Ryan wonders if its an awkward silence or not he looks over at Marissa for confirmation. Unnervingly she's already looking at him. Actually it would be better described as scrutinising. Because there was some serious emotions pouring from every inch of her face. Her eyes wide, the deep pools of blue enchanting him momentarily.

"Are you ever gonna let it out that your actually really pissed off that Seth got that job" her words slice through the silence and her gaze never falters.

Ryan matches it determined not to let her in on that private matter. He stays silent determined to turn her question into a rhetorical one. Why did she want to know, the knowledge wouldn't benefit her….ahhhh but Ryan maybe she's trying to be a friend and you know friends actually care about other friends problems, the stupid voice in Ryan's head chants. Half of him was pleased that she was having these same thoughts though, it made him feel like he wasn't being a jealous idiot.

The chasm of silence grows but Marissa doesn't seem to be finding it awkward or maybe she's just not letting it, trying to evict an answer from him..Damn her, at least if this was awkward I could avoid the question. Another glance at Marissa confirms that she is yet to relinquish her gaze.

So he does the only thing he can think of….lie….

"I'm not pissed off" immediately he immerses himself in the confines of his coffee cup. Sipping quietly, trying to ignore the stare fest going on next to him.

"Why not, I know I would be.." she says as if its alright for him to be pissed off

He inclines his head showing her he'd like her to continue

"Well first of all you have qualifications coming out your arse compared to Seth and what's up with him being allowed to line jump. I mean what happened to working your way up from the bottom like most people….and more importantly what the hell is he doing in a company that's so close to you, when he couldn't give a shit about it 5 seconds ago. Where did this big change happen? it's a serious event…Seth Cohen interested in architecture and corporate company business"

As quickly as her outburst comes its evaporated back into the air floating round like a huge helium balloon, haunting Ryan's mind. The dulcet tones still seem to resonate eerily, comforting Ryan's inner thoughts.

"Honestly I love Seth and all…but this is just not right"

Ryan forces his eyes closed, tightening his fingers around the cup trying to block the urge to voice his own opinion and in effect support everything she just said.

The underlying force was Seth was his brother, plain and simple and if he has decided to go into the architectural business well that was his choice…even if it did make utterly no sense at all.

"I know Summers extremely pissed off, things over there have been well tense"

He rubs his head trying to eliminate the multitude of thoughts running through his head. And slowly as Marissa waits patiently and quietly next to him, his anger begins to filter through. Clouding all rational thought and judgements. He doesn't try to suppress it like usual it feels good. This diminutive time period of anger perculation brings forth questions.

And they build…and they build….and they build. His mind screams at him to let them out but he doesn't. His breathing quickens and he grips the sheet with one hand. Marissa sends him an alarming look, which he ignores concentrating on his simmering anger. It was only a matter of time before it erupted like a volcano, destroying everything in its wake.

"Ryan" Marissa shakes him

"If you don't let it out its only going to get worse" this was absurd she was treating his anger like it was an abstract thing, something that could be shelved away. But there was no way in hell any librarian was shelving this away….

Ehhh sorry it sucked but that's it for now anyways. This part isn't finished cos I really cant end it there with out a blow up from Ryan. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!


	19. Parts Of Us Are Still The Same

Thanks for all your wonderfull reviews they are what encourage me to post so thank you.

And now on with the chapter

Carefully Ryan measures out his words

"I'm not gonna, pretend I ummm…" he falters searching for words and glances at Marissa sending her silent signals of 'don't make me talk! don't make me talk!'

"uhhh", he sighs returning to laying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

"I know…..believe me I know" and she plonks down next to him, her head resting on the pillow next to his. Their gazes meet and Ryan finds it hard to stop himself flashing back to the days when they would lay like this on his bed in the poolhouse….it was such a long time ago now…

He averts his eyes to the ceiling no longer able to endure the hammering of his heart about to errupt from his chest, the memories still to fresh to be reminisced upon. He can feel her eyes on him but doesn't remove his from their lock with the ceiling.

Marissa sighs loudly and turns onto her back staring at the ceiling as well

"It doesn't seem long ago when this was what we did….different place and different time maybe….but still was our relationship…..what we had….that screwed up?"

Ryan lets himself ponder the question for a moment wondering what she wanted out of this tun in conversation.

"hmmm, so many things have happened…..we were gone from a part of each others lives for an important period of time"

Marissa looks at him like shes surprised he said anything at all

"I mean I look at you sometimes and think you are nothing like the person I used to know….but then you'll do something and its like you never changed at all…." he trails off, deciding that was enough talking to get his point across.

Ryan looks at Marissa her lips slightly parted almost as if in awe….he didn't know why she had that expression….maybe if he had stayed friends with her through out university he would know, but could you really know the meaning of every expression of people you knew well?

"I regret it too"

Ryan glances at her confused

"The not keeping in contact….it was just so hard and then it seemed harder to reconect the friendship once so much time had passed"

Ryan nods in agreement

"Geeeez, I mean I missed YOU learning to dance properly" she gives him a playful nudge

"That is a pretty epic moment" she laughs and Ryan gives her a mock glare

"When did our lives get so complicated?" he asks

"When were they ever simple?"

"That's a valid point, but when you were 15 did you ever think that you'd be here" he drums his finger on the bed enjoying the meaningless conversation, it was more relaxing than the previous.

The bed begins to wobble and Ryan averts his gaze from the ceiling looking at Marissa as a stream of laughter errupts from her mouth.

"No….my mother told me to marry some one rich so I would be financially secure for the rest of my life….its strange the things you believe when you don't know any better….what about you?"

"ha….it was a waste of time dreaming in Chino…..but then again I guess mine kinda came true huh", it was kinda ironic how things had started so well for Marissa and so badly for Ryan, and yetRyan had come out on top. Although you couldn't really say Marissa was at the bottom of it all.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something" the uncertainty in her voice is apparent and Ryan feels his stomach flop nervously

"Its about this…..ummm being here", she grabs his arm suddenly scooting a bit closer leaving Ryan no time to brace himself for the immediate closeness. Not that he was complaining of course, there were things that Marissa did that were undeniably….well ….cute.

"Yeah, its great isn't it" the words come out sounding hollow not at all how wanted them to sound

"No, no ssshh I havent finished. I cannot sleep on your couch forever", she removes her hand hesitantly

Ryan begins to protest again…..why was she doing this everything was great…well I mean not for her the couch couldn't be that comfy

"And I just wanna let you know, that I'm gonna start looking…ok?", to Ryan it sounded like she was looking for approval, but he wasn't exactly gonna support the idea no matter what she said. Because this was a bad idea, no actually very bad but what could he do, his apartment was arranged for one person…he gives the walls a death glare, cursing the designers of the building for being so stupid….hang on this building was also made for couples….hmmm couples?…

He looks at Marissa sideways grinning for no visible reason

"But you should stay a little longer just till your back on your feet", if he could persuade anyone it was Marissa, because his persuasion skills sure as hell didn't work on any one else, especially Caleb or Seth for that matter.

He watches her as she thinks and her resolve begins to visibly falter and her expression grows softer.

"Well I'm probably not going to get an apartment straight away. It'll probably take awhile to find something that I like" she tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear slowly, still looking deep in thought

Theres a large pause and Ryan breathes a sigh of relief

"So you should stay, til at least Christmas cos you kow, nobody should be alone for the holidays and especially since you did decorate my whole apartment you should at least be here to enjoy it"

"Christmas huh…I think I can manage that. ……Now get your lazy arse up or your gonna be late!", she springs up from the bed.

At the door she turns around suddenly a sly smile on her face.

"And I'll let you know about the Newport thingy ok" she flashes a small almost shy smile at him.

"What!" he says alarmingly, realising to late that was definitely the wrong tone to take.

"umm…..wot I meant was" he looks at her and she arches her eyebrows at him.

"Great….ummm, just let me know whenever" he finishes finally recovering enough of his speech.

Pity she had already left the room.

Hmm that took longer than I thought to post as I went back and added some more tension/moment bits

Anyway tell me what you thought

Thanks


	20. Uneasy Waters

**I think this post will end up being longer than usual but you guys waited a while for this soo…**

"Mmmwisssa haft you sin ma shorsss?"

Marissa scrunches up her face "What?" she watches as Ryan in a wife beater and pants darts round the living room with a tie between his teeth.

Ryan drops the tie from his mouth and it lands on the floor, Marissa gives it a slightly disgusted glance before asking her previous question again

"What?

"Have you seen my shoes?" Ryan restates this time in actual English

"Oh umm no" her eyes follow him as he bends over looking behind the television….why he thought they would be behind there was beyond her…

This was actually starting to be amusing and the show of Ryan in his wife beater wasn't too damn bad either. Ryan catches her smirk and gives her a glare before going to his room obviously getting the wrong impression of why she was smirking……which was a good thing.

She turns smiling at the crazy start to the morning and goes to the kitchen picking up a mug of coffee and a bagel. Out the window the same family that a couple of weeks ago Marissa saw bringing in a Christmas tree are now setting up lights for the outside of their house. She watches them; the children look so excited, pointing round at places while the dad shakes his head and points somewhere else

A hot scalding feeling interrupts her thoughts and quickly she places the mug back on the bench, drops of coffee run in streaks down the mug and inside the mug the coffee swishes from side to side unhappy at the unsettling of its waters. Absentmindedly she wipes her hand on her pants still watching the people outside their house. She glances down realising what she just did to her pants.

"Great, just great. I'm sure coffee stains will go fantastic with today's selection of flowers"

Sounds from the living room bring her out of the kitchen her stained pants forgotten for now. She leans on the door frame watching as Ryan, deep in concentration leafs through papers in his briefcase. It was always amazing to her how involved he would get in his work. When she got driven out of her old office and used Ryan's, she could make as much noise as she wanted and still Ryan would have the same intent concentration with whatever he was doing at the time.

He glances up startling her….it feels weird being caught watching him, but Ryan just gives her a small smile before his gaze is diverted to what she is holding. She raises the mug and bagel questioningly and his smile grows bigger. Carefully they transfer the mug, Marissa trying to avoid contact as much as possible

"Thanks"

"Did you ever eat before I got here?" she looks down glancing at his drawings

"Why do you think I always snuck you off to 'morning tea' so early at work"

"Huh….I always wondered why you ordered so much"

Ryan nods his head

"mmm speaking of food can you bring back some of that apple pie again"

Marissa smiles widely remembering the other day when she had brought some home from work for Ryan….it was a big hit.

"Alright you bring dinner and I'll bring dessert"

"Orrrr…we could just have a really big piece of apple pie", Ryan looks at her slyly

Ringing erupts from one of the armchairs and Marissa moves over picking up her phone. She notes the caller 'mom' and throws it back on the armchair letting it ring. A thought shoots into her head of something she had been meaning to bring up for a few days now…

"Sooo…I couldn't help but notice you brought my table up", she turns to face Ryan who raises his eyebrows questioningly dropping his pen onto the table

"Uhh yeah is….is that a problem?" he looks wary

"Umm….no", Marissa sits down and Ryan goes back to arranging papers. Marissa starts to wind a piece of hair round her finger and taps her foot agitatedly and glances at her watch…..hmmm still 15 minutes before he had to leave for work…

"Its just it doesn't go with anything" she blurts out. Feeling much better now that its out.

Ryan looks at her amused "Its just one little table, don't worry about it"

Marissa gets up going behind the couch, "but look at it, its just sooo……not supposed to be there"

Ryan leans over back of the couch "Well you're an interior designer…..interiorate it or what ever the hell you call it"

Marissa rolls her eyes at him "you don't think I haven't already", he just shrugs his shoulders at her not knowing what she wants him to do with it……

Tyres screech to a halt and Ryan flings the door to his car open, breaking straight away into a run. He tries to aim the keys with the alarm lock over his shoulder. A satisfying beeeeep greets him after a few failed attempts. He continues his run towards the Newport Group building. It was never good to be late….especially on a Monday, when he was expected to check in with Caleb.

Luckily he gets an open lift, and he waits as the people file out, nodding hellos at some of the people he knows. He steps in pressing the button for 4th floor. The lift jerks up and Ryan shuts his eyes momentarily waiting for the sensation of his stomach falling through the floor to pass. If only Marissa hadn't made him walk round the apartment 50 thousand times asking him where he thought her table looked best, he wouldn't be late…he eventually just choose to put it beside the entrance to the kitchen. She had given him a pointed look indicating he was mad…but then again he had put it there just to annoy her.

The lift dings open and Ryan makes his way past the receptionists and down the left hallway to his office.

The door to Ryan's office is open which he finds peculiar. He quickly surveys his office noting the weird tang in the air that meant the cleaners had been in there with the weird smelling cleaning stuff that would always make Marissa sneeze. At Ryan's desk sits Seth…whirling round in circles. The fact that Seth is sitting in Ryan's chair at RYAN'S desk only darkens his mood and he frowns.

Seth stops spinning abruptly looking slightly embarrassed.

"Ahh Ryan, what's up your not usually late?" and he brings his fingers together making a steeple.

"How would you know whether I'm usually on time or not", Ryan mutters and he slams his briefcase down on to his desk making Seth jump, which he finds oddly satisfying.

"Okaay then", Ryan does nothing to try and ease the tension that he's created and instead moves over to his window to tilt the blinds to let in more light.

"Should I care that your late?….I mean is it in my job description to watch employees promptness", Seth begins to ramble, the weird vibe Ryan was giving off was obviously feeding it.

"Seth, not now I have work to do"

"But this is a problem Ryan, I was never given a job description how the hell am I supposed to know where I'm going what I'm doing….how many breaks do I get, when are they, how long for?"

"Well you've managed the last 2 days I'm sure you can handle it", he places his hands in his pockets trying not to meet Seth's eyes

"But that was because Grandad was all, 'ooo look heres my grandson everyone look"

Ryan stifles a laugh, he had to admit it had been kinda funny when Seth was being shown around. People had swamped him talking to him about ideas and plans….Seth had looked…overwhelmed.

A cough breaks Ryan's thoughts and he glances at Seth whose tapping his foot nervously

"Ohh and your meeting with Grandad got cancelled he got called to some meeting" Seth nods looking slightly happy at being the bearer of something useful.

Reluctantly Ryan nods not letting Seth see the relief flood through him

"Umm yeah something about an apartment complex near the waterfront. Don't really know, cant say I was really listening"

This news gets Ryan's immediate attention "What! I am supposed to be in on that deal they are using my designs….or… no…he wouldn't have dropped them for Allan's would he?" he trails off talking to himself more than Seth. He flexes his fist unconsciously it was just another smack down from Caleb meaning he wasn't good enough. In front of him Seth looks alarmingly at him, it was good to know he could still scare the crap out of people….even if that reputation had died 6 or so years ago.

Shame floods through him suddenly….what the hell was he doing scaring Seth? This whole working in the same place thing was kind of bad for family relations to say the least.

"Ok man seriously what is up with you?", seth questions loudly.

"Its just…..I still do not understand what you are doing _here_", Ryan states and he moves across the room to shut the door.

"I don't suppose you would just accept the fact that I am here and get over it?", Seths words coming out slightly angry

Ryan matches this with a glare and paces up to his desk, placing his palms on it. " Seth you have never been interested in architiecture then out of the blue suddenly you want to learn all the ins and outs of the Newport Group? I'm not buying it"

A sigh errupts from Seth "I told you Ryan….I told you why I decided to do this"

"Your making yourself into this…..I don't know…..martyr, but what cause are you fighting for….things you can buy to satisfy Summer. Your making your relationship sound real deep", he cant keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

Seth looks speechless

"You do this all for her?", he lets the sentence hang, waiting for something from Seth

When Seth glances up his eyes are angry and Ryan finds himself taking a step back

"Its alright for you…..you _know_ what you want to do….I mean you are what you want to be. Don't you get it your PERFECT. Does that make you happy that you've made something out of yourself while I'm here being the son that is drifting?", Seth stands up and the chair tips over landing with an unceremonious clunk

"What you think I'm perfect?" Ryans mind tries to wrap around the concept

"Me the person who gets their work denied…..the person who is so screwed up that he wont let himself get emotionally attached to women…..the person that is so screwed up he cant figure out how the hell hes gonna get back Marissa….the person that slaved their arse through college to get this degree" he points wildly at the wall

Its Seths turn now to look astonished

"I'm just …..I'm afraid Ryan", Seth drops his head

"If your gonna do this job……do it right okay", he searches for something comforting to say, but truth be told. When Ryan was alone in bed at night sometimes even he was afraid.

They lock gazes for a second and the thick air suddenly seems to have dispersed and once again they are on even terms….the same wavelength…despite the fact that no one is ever on the same wave length as Seth…but this whole yelling thing was mildly rejuvenating Ryan thinks, his shoulders relaxing for the first time in a few weeks.

"I will", Seth nods and steps round Ryans desk moving towards the door, when he stops abruptly.

"Soooo you and Marissa huh….if you want I can help you with a plan of attack ya know … sniff round Summer for a bit of information"

Ryan laughs, shaking his head "No please, I want no outside interferance from either of you two"

"Well only if your sure"

"Oh believe me I'm sure"

**Hmmm I am really not happy with this post…but there its done and posted.**

**Please review I like to know if your enjoying where this is going or not**


	21. Interference

**_Heres a bit for now I'm not happy with the other part yet so I'll post that when I've finished it_**

* * *

"Night Ryan"

"Oh yeah good night Allen", Ryan frowns at the empty doorway….damn Allen and his stupid design….scratch that damn Caleb.

Frustrated he tosses his pen down….how the he! was he supposed to get round this wall that had formed in front of him.

He glances down at his watch , the hands tell him its 7.30, he sighs and stands up stretching. A very recognisable figure slips into his officeand quickly closes the door behind leaning against it.

He smiles, his thoughts of work filtering away. "Hey you had a sudden burst of courage or something?"

Marissa flicks her hair back and opens the door peaking out for a second and then she shuts it again.

"Haha, no I checked in advance…I'm no amatuer sooo from now on you can call me Juliette Brown"

He laughs "oh so you're the Ms Brown that rang and asked for an emergency appointment for 7.15pm….I must say I was not impressed when the secretary threw this at me" he waves around a memo note

Marissa smiles and hobbles towards him. Ryan frowns looking her up and down

"What'd you do to your leg?"

"…ankle….apparently it takes a while getting used to wearing high heels again…and you know running not such a good idea"

"Do I want to know the rest?"

"Ha I have no doubt that you would enjoy the tale of my humiliating fall down the gutter…..but I don't think I want to share"

He laughs "The gutter?"

"Hmmpff well if you ever want to become a drag queen don't expect to be getting any help from me", she sticks her tongue out at him

He puts his hands in his pockets and looks at her again "Are you going somewhere cos…." he waves at her indicating to her clothes

"Seth didn't tell you?", she looks confused and sits down putting her long legs on his desk

His thoughts wander for a moment as he continures gazing at her legs "Ahh…erm…no"

She rubs her ankle looking confused " Seth rang me at lunch time and invited me to have dinner with him and Summer. He said he'd mentioned it to you…..and that you were busy so you'd have to go straight from work"

Ryan rubs his head, knowing what Seth was up too "Hmm yeah guess he forgot to mention it" the sarcasm goes unnoticed to Marissa whose oblivious to Seths ulterior motives

"I'll give him a ring", before Ryan can object Marissa has got out her phone and is ringing him….actually it would be interesting to see how Seth would get out of this one

"Hey Seth…did you forget about dinner or whats happening?", Ryan wishes he could hear the other end of the conversation

"Ohh umm ok….well another time then maybe….say hi to Summer for me…..ok bye", she closes her phone and looks at him confused.

"He said that dinner was supposed to be for tomorrow night…but you know I could of sworn he said tonight…he sounded really weird, is everything alright with him?"

Ryan turns around pretending to look out the window, unable to contain his smile any longer. "Hes fine, you know Seth is he ever normal?"

"True, have you got a phone book?", he tuns back round to face her

"What you want to order a hit man or something?"

Marissa rolls her eyes at him "No I need to cancel the reservation at the restaurant….Seth made me book it because he said he had to rush off to do a job"

"Oh I bet he did", Ryan mutters, hes torn between a perfect opportunity and not wanting to do something Seth has arranged….. "Look why don't we just go, then you wont have to cancel…we'll stop by home so I can get changed and then"

"The reservations for 8", Marissa looks at him apologetically .

"He! do you think this will pass dress requirement", he questions gesturing at his clothes.

"Its fine, but its up to you, if you don't feel like it then we can just go with Seth and Summer tomorrow"

He moves to the door and motions at her "Well if its good enough for you then come on"

She flashes a smile at him every inch of her seeming to light up.

"Great lets go then"

* * *

A bit of a nothing post but its been a while and there will be a continuation of this post a bit later 


	22. The Way Things Go By

Marissa carefully steps out of the taxi unwilling to let Ryan see how unstable she really is in her shoes. A hand grabs hers, letting her lean on it to step round the multitude of puddles she glances up at a smiling Ryan.

"Wouldn't want you to have another gutter incident now would we"

"If I wasn't so glad of your assistance then I would belt you one right now Ryan Atwood", she replies with a smile.

She glances at the restaurant ahead, she hadn't been here before but it looked kinda like The Arches except a bit smaller. Gradually Marissa had begun to hate eating out at the fancy upmarket restaurants. That's why New York had been appealing to her on so many levels….there were the flash dressed up places to eat and then there was the relaxed wear whatever the hell you like places. Needless to say dates usually went better at the latter. It was funny how already she was comparing this to a date, she mentally berates herself unwilling to slip into the familiar pattern of coupledom….well it wasn't really familiar, it had been a while since her and Ryan….well you know.

A bored looking young girl steps forward to accept the coat Marissa hands her and Ryan passes over his.

"Service with a smile", he mutters as the girl walks away and Marissa tries to muffle a laugh as the girl looks around and gives Ryan a glare.

A short roundish man dressed in a suit with an absurdly bright tie approaches them a skinny folder clutched tightly in his hand. "How can I help you this evening, A table for two maybe?"

Marissa steps forward "We have a reservation for Cooper…"

The man opens his folder with a flourish "Ahh yes for 4?"

"Um no it'll just be the two of us….I hope that's not a problem"

The man draws himself up looking like an over inflated balloon. "Hmm yes then, right this way please."

Marissa glances sideways at Ryan who looks like he's trying very hard not to laugh. She gently pushes him forward and follows as the man leads them past tables, some are enclosed to give a private look and most of the other tables are seated in a spacious area that has window views from just about every possible position.

"Here we are and here are the menus", the man pulls out a chair for Marissa and places the menus on the table

"Thanks", Marissa smiles and puts her bag down next to her chair

"Hmmm….so can I get you something to drink maybe?"

"Ahhh yes a bottle of chardonnay thanks", Ryan asks flic.king through the wine selections

"Very good, I'll be back with that right away"

"Ohh trying to wine and dine me are you huh", she gives him a knowing look

"Its just an innocent bottle of wine", he says mockingly

* * *

"Do you suppose we should leave?"

"Well I guess we should", he gets up and knocks over his chair, Marissa starts to giggle while Ryan looks round wildly seeing he has gained the attention of all the remaining people in the restaurant.

She picks up her bag from beside her chair and swings it gently waiting for Ryan to finish his re-adjustment of the chair.

"Ryan Atwood if I didn't know any better I would say you are decidedly drunk", she states and moves over towards him linking her arm through his and begins walking him to get their coats.

"Hmm I wont disagree with you….but I'm not the only guilty party Ms. Cooper", he nudges her suggestively

"Well I'm not gonna deny it either, but if you hadn't asked for that other bottle of pinot noir then we would be fine…..Ryan where are you going?…..the way out is this way, that way is too the toilets"

He stops to contemplate for a second looking round "So it is" and he leads her off in the right direction

* * *

"Brrrr", Marissa rubs her hands together and stops looking round for Ryan. She notices him walking off to the left and shakes her head amu.sed

"Ryan!…hey wait up, just let me call a taxi okay" she walks as quickly as she can towards him and he turns around to wait for her.

"What for?….I thought we could just walk home, its not too far"

She begins to laugh "Because its freeeeezing cold, are you crazy"

He starts walking backwards still looking at her "Maybe…. but so are you so come on..", he smiles at her and she starts after him.

" If I get pneumonia your nursing me back to health ok?", she catches up to him her breath coming out in icy puffs.

Its quiet for a moment the only sound is the clicking of Marissa's heels on the pavement and the odd distant car engine.

"So tell me how you are", he looks at her suddenly serious and she wonders at the fact he has sobered up surprisingly quickly "…I mean about everything", he continues obviously mistaking her silence for something else.

She thinks carefully….that was a question she had been avoiding herself lately….mainly because she was….well ….happy. At first she had tried to deny it, but it was true…being fired from the Newport Group really wasn't the end of the world. She lets the clicking of her shoes fill her ears for awhile before answering Ryan's question.

"This may seem weird…but I'm really happy", Ryan looks at her sceptically. "No its true, I have no doubt that one day I will find a job in the interior design field again….but for now I'm happy just being….this ….whatever this is"

"Well I'm glad", and he slings his arm round her lower waist bringing her closer "Because if any one deserves it, its you"

"Thanks" and she feels a faint blush begins to emerge on her cheeks fighting with the external cold. She shivers slightly unable to chase away the freezing air wrapping itself round her legs…. pity she had chosen to wear a dress.

They cross a street and Ryan's arm still remains, Marissa remains silent thankful for the tiny bit of warmth he's offering. Their puffs of air mingle together forming one large icy cloud, the dim streetlights above seeming to distort the eerie puffs making them into weird shapes.

Abruptly she stops, unable to stand the pain coming from her feet anymore. "If I have to walk one more step in these godamn shoes I'm gonna keel over" she bends over and slips the straps off, releasing her feet from their agony and stands back up barefooted.

"Lets just call a taxi you cant walk the rest of the way like that", he suggests looking remorsefully at her feet, causing her to smile

She grabs him by the arm pulling him forward "No come on…..at least the cold ground is good for the burning in my feet"

"Alright then its not that much further now anyway", he matches pace with her hobbling and takes her shoes from her carrying them himself.

"Ryan…this is kind of a weird question, but…how come you live in that little apartment when you could have something so much bigger?", it was something she had been thinking about for a while. It did seem odd though, he made all that money and yet seemed to have no desire to get a big house away from the apartmentish style.

Silence meets her question much like Ryan's previous question did. But she waits patiently knowing that he'll eventually answer…

"I've thought about going somewhere bigger a lot of times….but really there seems no point….there's just me…imagine how lonely it'd be…me by myself in a huge mansion"

She nods understandingly and stares at the ground ahead

" But one day I'll build something perfect….something not to big or outrageous, like I have to design most of the time for every newpsie round here….but something right…", he shakes his head clearly seeming enough talking has been done about the matter.

Marissa nods understandingly and they turn right, into their street. Christmas lights on a house catches her eye and she stops.

"Wow….its incredibly over done….but ya kinda cant help but be impressed…", she turns to look at Ryan standing beside her. He just keeps looking at the house the light from the lights along the fence illuminating his face. He starts walking again and Marissa follows still trying to take in the immense array of lights.

Ryan points and steps up the driveway of the house a bit. "What the he.ll is that?", he goes closer to the thing. Marissa glances round the street before following him.

"..I think it's a santa claus", Marissa offers not really too sure herself

"Really…. It looks too melted to be that", he squints and tilts his head to the side. Suddenly the 'santa' comes to life whirring loudly and its arm moves side to side before coming too rest.

Marissa jumps letting out a startled "Ohh" and steps back quickly her heart beating fast, she's quickly followed by Ryan who gives it an alarmed look.

"Jeez, lets go….that thing would put kids off Christmas for life"

She begins too laugh and they continue walking, the apartment block getting ever closer.

* * *

"Holy shit I think my feet have turned into icicles", she shivers and shifts from foot to foot trying to generate some warmth to her toes.

"Just think of warm things like woolly socks and flannel pyjamas" he grins and taps the button on the lift for their floor.

"Ha ha" she mutters dryly and smirks as Ryan cringes at the sudden jolt of the lift going up

A few moments later the doors open and Ryan steps out eagerly. They turn left walking past the neighbouring apartments doors.

"Who's that", Ryan points ahead where a figure sits slumped against the door of his apartment.

Marissa shrugs and they cautiously draw closer….until they are close enough for Marissa to know exactly who it is…

She quickens her pace leaving Ryan several paces behind, anger pulsing through her. She stops in front of the figure. "You have some nerve", she says with as much hatred as she can pour into the sentence.

Daniel looks up startled, "Ohh I guess that means I've been talking too myself for the past half hour then", he pushes himself up from his sitting position

She looks confused at him and Ryan bumps roughly past her "What the he.ll are you doing here", his anger almost rivalling Marissa's

She reaches out and grabs Ryan's shoulders pulling him back, resisting the urge to let Ryan pound him.

"I'm here ta talk to Marissa, nothing else", Daniel glares at his former college friend

"Well I don't think you really have that right now do you", Ryan pulls out of Marissa's grasp and levels up close to Daniel so they are eye to eye

"Oh so now you think you're the better one huh" he laughs condescendingly "Did he ever tell you about how he played our professor for architectures daughter in college…."

Marissa glances between Ryan and Daniel uncertain whether to be concerned with his words. Ryan sends her a pleading look further confusing her

"Shut your mouth Dan you know it wasn't like that" he growls pushing him roughly so he rams his body loudly against the apartment door.

"Ok come on Ryan that's enough….Daniel if you wanna talk we'll go outside", Marissa grabs Ryan's hand coaxing him back.

"No, you know what _fine _if you wanna talk I'll leave", he stalks off down the hall opening the door to the stairs where he disappears.

Marissa glances at Daniel angrily "So are you gonna invite me in", he smiles at her…

* * *

In the stair well Ryan paces back and forth along the step and occasionally he walks up and down a level trying to relieve the buzzing in his ears and the need to just generally punch something.

Stupid frikin Daniel didn't know what the hel.l he was talking about. All he knew how to do was charm the pants off women….literally, but Ryan had been smart enough to know not to interfere with him and Marissa while they were dating.

What really riled him up was what he has said about ….._her_….who he'd dated at college. He didn't know anything about what had happened only assumed…. no one knew about her except for Kirsten….it had gotten pretty serious for a while there. But then ….everything had fallen apart.

He sits down running his fingers through his hair trying to put things mentally in perspective…he'd give them 10 minutes, surely that was enough time for Marissa say whatever she needed to say….yeah 10 minutes…that was plenty of time.

And he leans against the step, trying to imagine what's being said….

* * *

She taps her foot impatiently waiting for his incessant 'heartfelt' drone to be over.

"Ok I've heard what you've had to say….but really it doesn't matter you did what you did….and you have to live with that. Just realise that _I _have gotta live with what you did too….I lost my job, I cant just snap my fingers and magic up another", she stamps her foot emphasising her irritation, tired of the conversation. She didn't need to hear his apologies it wouldn't change anything and it sure as he.ll didn't make her feel any better.

"I'm sorry, I cant take back what I did", he has the dignity to at least look remorseful

"I know….just go….please….this talk may have made you feel better, but just know that I will never forget this….never", she stares him down and he glances away unable to meet her eyes for long.

"Alright", he sighs shrugging his shoulders " Well I guess this is goodbye….have a nice life Marissa Cooper", he waves and walks slowly off down the hall not looking back.

She sags against the wall all the energy sapped from her. When she glances up again Ryan's standing in front of her, his hands deep in his pockets and his head slightly bowed. Her eyes meet his and he gives her an uncertain smile. She smiles back half heartedly, it's a smile full of questions and relief.

"Soo…", he moves beside to slump against the wall beside her

"Ryan?", she asks softly

"Yeah?"

Their gazes lock and she reaches forward touching her lips too his, uncertain of whether the sentiment will be returned she pulls back a second hovering close, barely a breath separating them.

"That felt right", he whispers barely audible. And this time he reaches forward pulling her as close as possible letting everything else fall away….

Phewww glad that ones outta the way….so please tell me what you think I love reviews!


	23. The Morning After

Alright here we go…

Haven't proofed this because it was typed in about half an hour I just really wanted to give you a post, so I apologise for any sentences that make no sense whatsoever! And I want to say a big thanks to all the people that have reviewed, you guys rock! And I thank you soooo much

* * *

The room is dark, no early morning light pierces through the cracks in Ryan's bedroom curtains, which meant it was another crappy sunless winters day. He lifts his head up glancing at the clock beside his bed before letting his head drop with a sigh back to the comforting softness of his pillow. Sleep threatens to take hold again and Ryan gives in relaxing into the warmth that is the in between stage of awake and sleep. 

Images waft through his hazy thoughts from the night before…dinner…wine…walking…Daniel…the kiss…

Holy shit the kiss, he sits bolt upright his thoughts running a mile a minute. He rubs his face with the palms of his hands trying to clear all the thoughts to make some sort of sense of them. Inadvertently he glances to his right, just to reassure himself things didn't go quite that far. The empty bed is answer enough. Slightly disappointed he tugs the covers away and removes himself from the warmth of the bed. The cold air hits him immediately and he glances down…much to his surprise he finds himself in only his boxers. Looking round quickly he tries to make the panic subside and grabs a hoodie out of his draw and his pyjama pants, which are still suspiciously folded on the end of his bed.

Determined not to find any deeper meaning to why he was only in his boxers, he makes his way into the living room turning on the heating on the way. An article of clothing diverts his attention and with a look of half amazement and pure shock he slowly reaches a hand forward and prods it with his finger…phheww…its just a sock…nothing inconspicuous about a sock now was there.

Quietly he continues his trek to the kitchen. He glances at the couch containing Marissa under a mound of blankets. Next to her Ryan spots another incriminating article of clothing…his tie strewn on the lamp…one tie isn't exactly an _important _article of clothing…he resumes walking now anxious for a coffee.

Pain shoots up his leg and he hunches over inspecting his now stubbed toe. He looks accusingly at the cause, silently cursing every profanity under the sun. He hobbles on and makes it into the kitchen without causing any more great scenes. The site of the coffee pot is promise enough that the day can only get better, and with eager hands he lifts the pot up. A great sigh erupts from him and he bangs the empty pot down onto the counter loudly, wincing at the remembrance of the sleeping body near by. He shuffles over to the cupboard that houses the coffee container and hunches over searching round with his hand to find the familiar shape without having to use his eyes. Finally victorious he clutches the coffee to his chest and gives the cupboard door a shove to shut it….realising to late that Marissa is still asleep, he quickly puts his foot in between the door and the cupboard.

It rams shut against his stubbed toe it bounces back and forth a few times before coming to a silent rest. Ryan opens his eyes which he had shut so he didn't have to watch the pain being inflicted and inspects his battered toe mournfully. The only good thing he takes from this loss of feeling in his toe is that he successfully managed to stop the cupboard banging. And now reflecting upon the gallant decision to stick his toe in the between the door, he comes to the conclusion that it really wasn't worth it…I mean Marissa had to get up some time or another right?

Snapping out of his thoughts he quickly turns on the tap at the sink and fills the pot with water. On replacing the filter his elbow catches the coffee sitting innocuously on the counter and drops the filter into the sink in with a clatter.

Unfortunately this noise cannot be muffled and the clatter echo's round the apartment, shortly followed by a moan from under the blankets of the couch. He moves quickly to the doorway watching Marissa roll round a bit before coming to rest her eyes still closed. When he turns around, it is only to discover the contents of the coffee container he knocked over, pouring from the bench onto the floor scattering coffee everywhere. Staring at the coffee remains all over the floor, he begins to seriously contemplate going back to bed.

A suppressed giggle startles Ryan and he turns round to face a smirking Marissa, bed hair and all…or was it couch hair…

He smiles at her uncertainly unable to define a single emotion that he's feeling just by looking at her. Things were kinda up in the air until they sought some kind of conformation of their current standings. He runs a hand through his hair.

"I wasn't that loud was I?", he smirks and moves over to the bench standing up the coffee container.

Marissa follows him, leaning her back on the bench and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Well lets just say, the good 'ole neighbourhood watch next door, Mrs Boston may have something to say when you see her next"

Ryan diverts his stare to the floor remembering the awkward scene last night that Mrs Boston had caused. Threatening to call the police if 'you young hoodalums don't quit your moaning and groaning', it had taken a bit of talking to convince Mrs Boston that they actually lived next door to her and weren't 'young hoodalums', but had just got carried away. All this chatter brought out Ryan's other neighbour Mr. Nelson….turned out Mr Nelson carried a bit of a torch for Mrs Boston and Ryan and Marissa had both returned into the apartment severely disturbed by the realisation that Mrs Boston was not infact a Mrs, but a Miss….the noises that had elicited from the hall were not ones that either Ryan or Marissa were eager to hear again. It had almost killed the mood….almost but not quite…

"So do you think Mrs Boston and Mr Nelson had a good night", he inquires innocently

"God I hope not", she screws her face up obviously not wanting to imagine

He smirks placing the coffee pot back beside the toaster. And reaches out to pick up the filter from the sink, apparently Marissa had the same idea though and their hands meet on the filter, Marissas on Ryans. They both stare at their touching hands for a second before looking at each other. Ryan automatically moves closer drawn in by Marissas intense gaze. Her eyes dart to his lips fleetingly and she gives his hand a gentle squeeze. A loud crash against the wall makes them both jump and the moment is lost.

"Looks like their nights not over", she says suggestively

"Please, no visuals like that this early in the morning", he moans loudly and he tries to push aside the disappointment that's flooding through him.

"So I'm afraid no coffee this morning", he says clearing his throat noisily

"Hmm" she groans "That's not exactly the best way to start the morning"

"Well I'm sorry but apparently today I have no control over my bodily movements and that includes every process of making coffee"

She laughs and shakes her head "Well I spose all we should clean up the floor and then…" she glances at the clock above the fridge "…it'll be off to work"

He peeks a glance sideways at her unsure whether to mention more about the things that had gone on last night. All rational thought leaves his mind as Marissa gets down on her hands and knees to look under the sink. She glances up and raises her eyebrows at him almost daring him to do something.

He takes a step forward uncertainly, but then crosses his arm and lets out a nervous cough.

"You go get changed I'll….clean up this….you'll probably just end up somehow with the entire kitchen covered"

Ryan turns round and glances back shaking his head at her giggling form.

* * *

"Right are you ready….or shall I just leave now in the hope of actually making to work in time", Ryan moans restlessly from the armchair, where he has been waiting for Marissa to come out of the bathroom for the past 10 minutes. 

"Jeeez alright I'm ready. I was only like 5 minutes do you know how long I ususally am?"

"Yes because last time you took like half an hour, that's why I was so concerned", he rises from the arm chair relieved.

Her mouth drops open "I was not half an hour"

"Come on, come on" he ushers her out the door.

"I don't know why you even waited for me, its not like we are travelling in the same car"

"I….just thought it….would be nice….you know"

"Oh you did, did you" she replies coyly watching as he turns the key in the lock

"Umm….yeah", he pockets the key and walks on to catch up with her. "Soooo….I'll see you at home tonight?"

"I think there is a high probability you will", she grins and they turn the corner to the elevators. She gives the down button a severe whack and the doors open.

"So hows everything at the Newport Group?….and my replacement doing hows she doing, has my mother taken a shine to her yet?"

"Oh yeah they're like this" he crosses his fingers to demonstrate

"Good…. good"

"But you know…things are pretty much the same. Receptionists crying, people gossiping"

The elevator dings open and they walk out of the entrance towards their cars. Ryan pushes the button on the his key chain to unlock the car and turns to face Marissa.

"Alright then I guess I'll see you later", he leans in and kisses her softly, her lips inviting him closer. He runs his hands gently down her back, savouring the closeness.

They pull apart gently resting their foreheads together for a moment.

"That was a nice goodbye" she whispers softly and he nods his head gently up and down against hers.

"I could definitely do that every morning….and evening…and lets not forget lunchtime, morning tea, afternoon tea and all those other snack times in between…"

"Alright don't push it" she grins and steps back waving a final farewell.

It only hits them both half way to work how easily they had slipped into the couple routine. Maybe being together wasn't really that hard….in fact it was probably easier than just being friends…..

* * *

Please review! they do make me very happy 


	24. Life Resumes

So heres a bit of s/s like a few of you have been asking for! Thank you so much to all the reviewers you guys are the best!

* * *

Summer gazes round the room half heartedly, feeling tired from the day she's spent carefully drawing up her ideas for the spring collection. Needless to say it was slightly hard to envisage wearing anything but gloves and woolly socks right now. She glances sideways at the phone resting beside her newly replenished cup of coffee. She had almost decided to go and work in the room she had renovated for Seth, but she just didn't have the heart to open the door. It was a pity because the light in that room was a lot better than the pathetic glow currently emanating from the bulb overhead. Pushing her chair back she resigns to the fact her concentration is completely shot to pieces and slides her black framed glasses off, folding them carefully into their case.

Again she looks at the phone, the silence leading her thoughts astray. With hesitant hands she picks the phone up cradling it like it could break any second. Slowly she keys in the numbers and after a short ring a familiar frazzled sounding voice answers.

"Hello"

"Ummm….hi Mary its Summer", she glances down at the designs in front of her.

"Suuuumer daaaarling, good to here from you!", the eccentric sounding voice belts out making Summer smile.

"Well I'm just sitting at home here and got to thinking how bored I am and I'd….I'd really like to come back to work…"

"But Summer darling you've still got about another weeks holiday"

"I know…I know…it just turns out I'm not as busy as I thought I was going to be and I can be of more use as work than I can at home"

"Well I'm not gonna say no believe me. We are still missing some designs for the Spring Collection and don't even get me started on the effing models we hired to do our 'a winter in Paris' shoot...disaster, utter disaster"

"Well I've got some ideas…I haven't had a lot to do so I started fiddling round with designs"

"Excellent, excellent Summer you're an utter lifesaver I don't know what I'd do without you. Your collection was already done and accepted before you left on leave…but I'm not gonna question your motivation for doing more work when your supposed to be relaxing…because frankly I couldn't care!"

Summer laughs lightly finding Marys bluntness refreshing after hearing so much bullshit lately.

"Alright well since you're so eager…how do you fancy coming back tomorrow?"

"It sounds great", she grins broadly relieved

"Okay then I'll need you at that 'a winter in Paris' reshoot by 11am. Organise them and don't take any crap from those models. Make sure they pose till their legs snap off"

"Done"

"Ohh, then bring in your brief for these other marvels you've got lined up"

"Will do, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"Gabrielle, what did I just tell you…NO! no, no! I said over there…don't look at me like that…and would it hurt for you to pout a little, smiling really does not become you", the conversation is cut off by Mary hanging up and Summer smiles again. Marys attitude was well known in the business. She was the best, but that didn't mean any of the models appreciated her for it.

She stacks her drawings carefully into a pile placing them in a folder for tomorrow. The front door opens loudlyletting in a blast of cold air. She pulls up her sleeve glancing at her watch, realising how late in the day it is.

Seth enters humming some Christmas tune or another.

"Summer my love, how are you this glorious afternoon"

"Your in a good mood", she observes warily

"Well I cant help it, watching you love blossom just seems to have that effect on me"

"Would you leave Ryan and Marissa alone Cohen, they don't need your nosey nose nosing round in their business", she gets up going to the kitchen where she dumps the remainder of her coffee in the sink. Seth follows her, standing behind her and places his hands on her shoulders.

"Ohh well I just like to reminise…repeatedly with Ryan over the fact it was ME that got them together",

Summer rubs her head wearily "Seth I think every one really has heard that story enough…in fact its so ingrained in my memory I'm pretty sure I'll be able to repeat it word for word when I'm 90 and have alsheimis"

"Well memorable moments do deserve to be preserved…and what better way, than in their friend and families minds"

"Cohen if I hear one more world about Ryan and Marissa tonight I will strangle you", she turns round looking him in the eye.

"Jeez alright cool your jets woman…can I mention them separately but not together?"

Summer sighs loudly throwing her hands in the air in defeat and walks into the living room collapsing onto the sofa"

"So what have you been doing all day", he inquires slumping into the sofa beside her.

"Just did some umm…stuff round the house…and rung work to tell them I was coming back"

Seth looks confused momentarily "What…I thought you had a bit longer"

"The reason I took leave was for you… and now", she indicates at him not wishing to go into that sore point

"Ohh" he looks down

"Mmmm so….", she shrugs her shoulder awkwardly hating the atmosphere between them.

Seth jumps up suddenly " Ahaha, guess what I got you today"

"Oooo what?", she questions happily at the change in subject.

Seth disappears and Summer hears him fiddling round with something by the front door, shortly after he enters again grinning, his hands behind his back.

"This is your Christmas present", he holds out a box shaped present that's wrapped in silver paper.

Summer groans "Cohen…its not Christmas yet, now I'm gonna be wondering what it is"

"Ahh no, this is a special moment Summer. Come on gather round the tree", he moves over to Summer pulling her up from the sofa. She lets him lead her and stands next to him in front of the huge tree that they had both put up the other day.

"Alright a moment of silence is required", Seth says seriously looking at Summer

"Seth, it already was silent you just broke…", shes cut off by Seth covering her mouth with his hand.

"Sssshhh", he whispers removing his hand from her mouth . He places an arm round her waist pulling her closer to him before bending down and placing the present under the tree.

Summer glances at Seth confused but remains silent.

"Our first present under our own tree", he whispers close to her ear.

She grins "You're so cheesy Cohen", whispering for his benefit

"I know and you wouldn't have it any other way", he kisses her cheek softly making her giggle as he continues leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw.

* * *

So there we have it for now….please review I always love to hear your thoughts good and bad. 


	25. The Day Dreamers

**Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews!**

* * *

She sits quietly at the high desk drumming her fingers. Outside through the smeared window panes the life of Newport Beach runs fast. She barely gets a glimpse of peoples faces as they pass by the shop, most have umbrellas firmly clutched in their hands, ready to ward off any of the unwanted raindrops that have been falling from the the murky sky above. Glumly she rests her chin on her hand and continues to stare out the window. Most of the workers for that day had left it was only Marissa and 2 others rostered on. Of course she had got the job of staying out front to take orders, the other 2 had been working here for a while and had been trained by Marcelle the owner in how to arrange flowers.

"Hey Rissa is the front looking alright, none of the bouquets need topping up?", the raspy sounding voice of Mannie yells from some where out the back

"Nah, but…", she's cut off by the phone ringing and she immediately leans over picking it up

"Good afternoon Marcelle Florist Marissa speaking", she picks up the order book and pen ready to note down an order

"Oh thank god Marissa", the female voice shrieks dramatically down the phone

Marissa smiles putting the poised pen down "Sum, you have no idea how bored…"

She's cut off by Summers panicked ramble

"Whaaaat am I going to do? Mary…you know Mary…well shes my boss anyway…you should know Mary..anyway SO not the point right now. Well…" she starts again "She just like had this massive heart attack or something I dunno…but one minute shes yelling at this model…next minute shes stiller than Ryan in his brood boy faze. Anyway everyone just stands there staring at her for a second not really believing it just happened…and then she was just real still"

"Wow is she gonna be okay?"

"Haven't heard, but can you like send some flowers to the hospital or something?"

"Sure", she leans forward grabbing the pen again "Any preferences?"

"Shit Coop I dunno…what kinda flowers do you give some one that's just had a heart attack?", Summer burbles back sounding panicky

"Don't worry we do heaps of bunches like this. I'll just tell the others what the umm errr occasion is and they'll have an idea"

"Coop you're a lifesaver, thanks so much"

"No problem I'll see you at Sandy and Kirsten's tonight…", all she gets in return is a dial tone beeping repetitively in her ear. She lets the phone slip done to rest on her shoulder thinking about Summers boss. Her thoughts eventually turn to the arrangements for dinner at the Cohen's. She smiles lost in her sea of thoughts…the Cohen's really made her appreciate having the chance to properly know how a family was supposed to function. Snapping out of her trance she places the phone back and begins to doodle with a pen on a page of the order book.

"Rissa". a booming voice shatters her thoughts and she swivels round giving Rita an unappreciative stare

"Sorry hun, but you were miles away", Rita apologises her hands fiddling behind her back trying to retie her apron.

"I wish", she mumbles casting a glance outside. A flash of lightning illuminating the grey sky for a moment.

"When I moved here the real estate woman told me the weather here was beautiful all year round. But I swear every winter the weather gets worse…but hey what am I complaining about its still a lot better than anyone else's winter"

Rita shakes her head "Rissa?…Rissa?". Marissa snaps to attention sheepishly.

"I'm sorry…I just don't know what's wrong with me today", she runs her hands through her hair pulling it into a bun, then she absentmindedly lets it fall round her face again.

"Hmm… well if I didn't know any better I would suspect you have a man", Rita chuckles to herself. Marissa turns her head staring intently at the order book as she feels herself begin to blush.

"Ooooo Mannie, Rissa has a boyfriend" Rita cackles gleefully, sidling up closer to Marissa

"Is he a nice man Rissa…you deserve a nice man. Some one who will take you out to dinner and buy you chocolates and flowers", Rita trails off a reminiscent look cast across her face

Marissa shakes her head fighting back her laughter and picks up Summers order handing it to Rita in the vain hope of distracting her. Rita ignores the hint to leave, grasping the blue paper with Marissas scrawly writing on it firmly. Rita continues staring at Marissa, but Marissa turns away staring out at the street. A disappointed sigh erupts from behind Marissa, but she determinedly ignores it.

"We must meet him, what do you think Mannie?", Rita disappears off into the back room loudly discussing Marissas love life with Mannie.

She sighs loudly as the rain on the roof starts to get louder and watches as the water rushes from the road into the gutter where it continues its journey out of Marissas sight. She gets up off the stool and makes her way to the door of the little shop. Not far away the Newport Groups tall building rises high above the others, only managing to be slightly better looking than the other buildings surrounding it, for a building employing architects it sure was an ugly one.

* * *

"Ryan?….Ryan", he glances up, averting the intent gaze he had going on with the rain that's pelting against his office window. He turns surprised to find Caleb standing there, he eyes him warily glancing back once more at the stormy weather before giving his full attention to Caleb.

Caleb runs a hand across his balding head and ryan shifts to stand more upright determined not to be stared down.

"Alright so I know you weren't happy with your plans being dropped…but Ryan you've gotta learn to take losses because life is full of them", he clears his throat uncomfortably .

"You don't need to explain yourself to me…I'm sure the other design was better", he replies darkly not in the mood for discussions of this nature

"Good because don't think for a second anything in this business is easy", his harsh tones reverberating round, making sure they wont be forgotten anytime soon by Ryan.

Caleb turns round exiting the office, leaving Ryan alone with his thoughts. Outside the rain continues its steady drum against the window. He moves his shoulders round trying to ease the tension out and slumps into the chair at his desk. Paper work for prospective clients sits piled in a tray on the left side, but he turns again to stare out the window. His thoughts completely and utterly preoccupied with Marissa. He didn't mean for them to be, but it was inevitable everything in the office reminded him of her…the pink post-its littered through one of his draws, that she had insisted he have because they were way more appealing to clients…the pen in front of him she had bought for him because it encouraged good ergonomic penmanship, she told him he should have been a doctor because his writing is just as hard to decipher…so it WAS inevitable, that no matter where he looked all he saw was her…or perhaps that was him letting his mind wander to much….

A knock sounds at the door and he turns to see Seth standing there his hand raised in preparation for another knock.

"Ya know people around here are gonna think Caleb gives you no work to do", he smirks.

"Well they can think what they like…everyone knows I sit in my office trying to avoid Grandpa so I don't have to do any of his 'errands' ", he steps further into Ryans office and transfers the silver papers he is holding into his other hand.

"So one of my tasks has been to compile the list of guests for this Newport Group Christmas Ball and I'm just going round all the employees giving them their invitations", Seth looks down at what he is holding shuffling through until he pulls out the required one, and throws it onto Ryans desk.

Ryan leans forward picking up the silver invitation. "Hmm is this compulsory?"

Seth sighs "Ryan you've gotta put in a turnout if you wanna impress the people you build all these mansions for".

"I spose", he mumbles his expression disinterested.

Seth slowly leans forward placing the invitation face up on ryans desk and then he sits down dumping the pile of yet to be delivered invitations on Ryan's desk as well. Soon after sitting down Seth starts wiggling around on the red chair. Ryan glances over at him eyebrows raised

"What?…dude there is something seriously wrong with this chair", he complains standing up looking at the chair accusingly.

Ryan rolls his eyes and picks up the invitation "Seth you are the first person that has complained about the chair in…I dunno how many hundreds of people have sat in the exact same chair"

"Well ya know maybe if you had a comfortable one you'd do better business huh", Seth grins sitting back down on the chair "Its just really bad for my posture…ahhhh I see your little trick, its all part of your lil master plan…make the customer soooo uncomfortable that they just agree to anything so they can get out this damn chair"

Ryan glances up from the invitation "Yes Seth that's exactly it", he says sarcastically

"Hmm well I'd love to stay and chat, but I have people to see invitations to deliver", Seth gets up and Ryan reaches forward grabbing the pile of invitations to pass to him.

The invitation on top however captures his eye…it was the same as Ryans; same neat calligraphy black writing, same completely over down background picture…except for one important feature….

"Seth, why does Valerie's invitations say 'and partner", he thumbs through some more "…and Logans, Chris, Jeffs, and…hey wait", he stops pulling an invitation out of the pile victoriously, "this one doesn't have 'and partner' on it, maybe him and me can hang out get acquainted"

Ryan walks round his desk and shoves the pile of invitations at Seths chest, eliciting a sharp intake of air from Seth.

"Alright then man…but just so you know", Seth picks up the accused invitation glancing at it. " Adam bats for the other team…hang on how does that expression go…is he batting for the same team?…and well you know the Newpsies they still haven't recovered from the gay incident of 2001"

" Great so now people are going to think I'm gay?", Ryan puts his hands on his hips staring Seth down.

Seth purses his lips nervously "I just thought Marissa wouldn't wanna come, so there was no point putting it on there"

"Well I asked her last week and she said she would think about it", he moves over back to his desk and picks up his invitation, thrusting it at Seth

"Jeez alright man here", Seth picks up a pen from Ryans desk and rests the invitation on some books about 21st century architecture, scribbling furiously. "There now it says AND PARTNER are ya happy now?"

"Ecstatic…thank you", he says dryly accepting the adjusted invitation.

"So is there gonna be anything decent to eat at this thing?"

"Well I was gonna have a word to the caterers to make sure that they don't forget the cilantro, I thought that could be pretty exciting…."


	26. Never Far

**Hey guys! heres another chapter...thanks kursk and doves for the reviews you guys rock!**

* * *

She glances down at her watch again…only a little while longer…at least she didn't have to work at the restaurant tonight. There was one detail Marissa hadn't thought about when she had gotten the job at Antonio's…that she would have to serve and be polite to EVERYONE, including customers from the Newport Group. At any given time when she was working, she would turn around after giving someone a refill of their wine and bam….

"_Hey woah sorry", she steps back her bottle of red wine now resembling an erupted volcano, the red streams continuing down the neck of the bottle to the base where she feels them begin to run onto her hand and down her arm. The guy whose received most of the wine lost from the bottle looks up, incensed by the stains that now cover his blue shirt. She recognises him immediately as the guy whose office was opposite hers at the Newport Group. He doesn't seem to recognise her though…which is hardly surprising._

"_I'm so sorry, let me help you", she smiles uncomfortably patting at her front, where last week there would have been a napkin enclosed in the pocket of her apron. However now she had been moved out of the kitchen and to being a waitress. Clumsily she reaches over to an empty table grabbing a napkin off of it and knocking the fork off at the same time. It lands with a clatter on the wooden floor, luckily the restaurant is already pretty full, so the noise goes unnoticed amongst the hum of voices._

"_Ya know just forget about it lady", he pulls at the shirt trying to get as much distance between the red wine stains and his skin. He glances up at her again and snatches the napkin she offers._

"_Umm I hear the best thing to remove it is Wine Away Red Wine Stain Remover", she suggests awkwardly…well hey it wasn't like it was the first time it had happened…apparently it was what the wineries used when giving tours…or so she had read on the employees information sheet on the wall in the kitchen._

"_Whatever its not gonna do me much good now is it", he waves the now stained napkin in the direction of his table. She looks over at the table noticing a woman preening herself in the dark reflection of the window. She smothers a giggle expertly and clears her throat, shifting the wine bottle to her other hand._

"_Hey how bout half a bottle of red wine on the house", she raises the bottle hopefully revealing the red lines of wine that have travelled down her arm. She quickly lowers the bottle pulling her long-sleeved top down further to cover the stains._

_The guys grunts in reply giving her a look of utter loathing. His face changes in an instant,_

"_Wait a second…do I know you", he stops his fiddling with his shirt._

"_Ummm.."_

"_Yeah…that's right, your that chick who's office was across from mine…what the hell happened to you?", his stance changes to one of interest._

"_Well I…"_

"_Hang on you're Julie Cooper-Nichols daughter right?…so that means…you're the one that we have been talking about for the past couple of weeks…huh who would have known", he grins eager at now being able to provide the break room with some good gossip to feed from._

"_Glad I'm of some entertainment still", she replies sarcastically._

_He looks her up and down, making Marissa feels like the piece of meat she just served to her last table._

_He rubs at his chin "So what really happened…we've only been able to piece together bits of the puzzle"_

"_Seriously?", a muscle at the corner of her mouth twitches threatening to break the calm exterior she displays. He only nods in reply his red wine stains seemingly completely forgotten for now._

_She moves in close to him, close enough so she knows he will misinterpret her actions. Near his ear she speaks softly barely heard above the noise in the restaurant._

"_I slept with the opposition…he stole some stuff at the company…didn't go down to well…Caleb and mum were pissed off…and they fired me", she trails off still close to him_

"_Well", his voice breaks and he starts again "Well sounds like you worked them over pretty well", he laughs haughtily and before he knows it Marissa has downed the rest of the bottle of wine over his head her goal complete._

"_What the h.ell", he screeches horrified. People in the restaurant turn, the hum unable to mask this little outburst. Marissa turns on her heel and stalks off in the direction of the kitchen, not glancing back. She redirects herself to the employees toilets, banging down the empty bottle of wine on the sink. In the mirror she glances up to look at her reflection, she runs her hands over cheeks, gazing past the dark circles under her eyes…lately she had been getting less sleep, thoughts of her future haunting her mind not allowing her to drift off to sleep. She reaches over and pushes the button to the soap dispenser several times, then turns on the tap, lathering her hands up and removing all traces of the red wine stains. The red mingling with the water to produce a diluted pink. She sighs glancing once more at her reflection before exiting the toilet, she dumps the incriminating wine bottle in the trash on her way out…._

She shakes herself out of her thoughts, turning to glance outside again…only to find nothing about the weather has changed since the last time she checked. Rita and Mannie emerge talking noisily from the back room, new bouquets clutched loosely in their hands.

"I bet hes blonde Rita"

"Nah hes gonna be a brunette and have lovely brown eyes that make you melt…", Rita trails off a reminiscent gaze cast across her face.

"Ahh but havent you heard, we choose partners that reflect our own features…so therefore clearly he will have blonde hair and…", Mannie squints pushing her glasses further up her nose

"Are your eyes blue or green Rissa?", Mannie approaches slowly her eyes still squinted.

Rita gives a sideways glance at Mannie and moves further into the shop, roughly plonking her flowers in empty holders, splashing water over the floor. Marissa frowns searching round for where she last put the mop.

"Oh Marissa!", Rita exclaims loudly and moves over to Marissa, grabbing her arm and pulling her along behind her.

"Mannie mind the shop for a second", Rita pulls Marissa into the back room which is shrouded in darkness, until the lights flicker on suddenly. The work benches now visible and the almost overpowering scent of flowers. The problem was there was so many different flowers worked with out here, that all the scents came together into a rather unattractive pong.

"We had some left over off-cuts of orchids today…and I know there your favourite, so I thought I'd give them to you…that's if you want them"

Marissa breaks into a smile "Really I'd love them thanks"

"No problem, they were only gonna get thrown out anyway", Rita moves over to the corner of the room and grabs a paper bag that has several white orchid heads peaking over the top.

" Ohhhhh Maaaarissa!", the playful tone of Mannie sounds

Marissa flips the lights off and follows Rita back out into the shop.

"Ryan!", she exclaims surprised. She smirks at his obvious discomfort at being analysed by Mannie.

"I told ya Rita", Mannie cackles "You choose some one with the same features as yourself", Rita and Mannie stand together observing Ryan and Marissa

"Umm we're just gonna go…outside", she moves quickly grabbing Ryans hand and pulls him outside ignoring their plees of 'don't mind us'

"So…their…umm…charming?", he smiles turning round to face the street.

"Yeah, your lucky they didn't have you in there for longer", she slips an arm through his. "So what brings you here on this fine afternoon"

He pulls her closer and she rests her head on his shoulder, ignoring the dampness of his suit from his journey from the car to the shop. They both stare out at the rain, its never ending flow some what hypnotising.

"Just wasn't doing much at the office…and I wanted to tell you I'm gonna be late home tonight", he nudges her gently

"Aww ya know modern technology has advanced so far that theres actuall this thing called a telephone now", she smirks nudging him back.

"Funny Cooper real funny", he turns his head murmuring into her neck, chills race down her back and she sighs quietly just taking in all that they had become

" I have another message as well…its gotta be hand delivered though" he continues murmuring against her neck as he moves slowly up to her ear.

"Ohh really…I wonder what that is", she says huskily and she giggles his breath tickling her neck

"Mmmm it's a really important one to…", he grazes his nose across her face and captures her lips.

The feeling between this one kiss makes Marissas stomach flop and she pulls him in closer, wrapping her hands round his neck.He reciprocates by slinging his arm around her hips. Their tongues meet and Marissa lets herself get lost in him for a while.

"Mmm wait", she whispers in his ear and notices him shiver knowing its not from the cold.

"What", he groans and puts his other arm round her.

"Whats the bet we have a little audience in the window there, huh", she giggles the soft fabric of her v-neck top grating against his rough suit.

"Ohh really…on the count of 2 ok"

"one…two…"

They both swivel round waving frantically at the window. And sure enough Rita and Mannie stand huddled together near the door, fogging up the glass. Rita and Mannie step back, glancing at each other. They wave back hesitantly at Ryan and Marissa and then turn around bumping into each other before taking off for the backroom.

"Hmm so that was fun", she turns back to face Ryan laughing. He glances at his watch looking pained

"I gotta go…but I'll see you tonight?", he grins at her cheekily

She nods and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear" Yeah since your working late I'll just meet you at the Cohens"

"Right Kirsten and Sandys…because…"

She smacks him across the chest "You forgot!"

" No…I just…yeah okay I forgot", he raises his arms in defeat.

" Hmm well I WILL see you there", she pecks him on the lips and with a final wave she turns round heading back into the shop, her head full of thoughts of Ryan….

* * *

so there we go not much happened in that chapter just a bit of fluff lol 


	27. Burning

**This chapters quite long so hope I dont bore you to much lol. Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

* * *

She sits in her car looking up at the Cohens house lit up brightly in front of her parked car. Tonight the weather had decided to be kind and it was relatively mild outside, but that was California for you. She reaches over to the passenger seat fumbling round, searching for her phone and lip gloss she had thrown there. Quickly she twists the top off the gloss and applies it across her bottom lip and recaps the gloss rubbing her lips together thoughtfully. It wasn't that she didn't want to go in…it was just, this weird feeling that had been dwelling on her these past few days. This relationship with Ryan was something different…it was more meaningful than anything she had experienced. With one single glance Ryan had the ability to distract her thoughts, make her feel all that she tried to block whenever she was in his presence. It was hard to let out the previous well shelved feelings, they had both spent so long being busy with other things and other people. But what she felt for him was undeniable now and there wasn't any way she was going to hold back any longer. There was still a part of Ryans life that he hid from her, he shut her down the other day when she casually mentioned university to him. Something wasn't right there, something that had hurt so bad that he wasn't allowing himself to reflect or open up to anyone else. But she could respect that, it wasn't her place to know everything about what had happened to him in the past few years when they weren't in contact. Its just that if they were going to do this…this…relationship then what else was he gonna keep from her.

She shakes herself out of her thoughts…whatever had happened with the professors daughter it didn't matter now she reminds herself. He was here with her, kissing her, smiling at her and laughing with her. And ultimately that was all that mattered.

* * *

"Coop! Hey", Summer stops her banter with Seth and smiles at her. Marissa gives a wave back and Summer continues her argument with Seth, swinging her legs back and forth on top of the bench top where she sits perched.

Over by the oven Marissa notices Kirsten hunched over putting a tray of something in the oven, it was weird how the kitchen seemed to be the meeting place for everyone so often.

"So Marissa can I get you a drink?", Sandy offers opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of wine.

"Nah not yet, but thanks", she smiles at him and again glances in Kirstens direction. "Wait…are you cooking?"

Seth snickers loudly, but is cut off by a sharp thump to the chest courtesy of Summer.

"Oh he.ll no", Sandy exclaims struggling to uncork the wine.

"As you can see", Kirsten starts, shutting the door to the oven. "My family have a lot of faith in me"

"Mum…its not that we don't have faith in you…we just don't have faith in your cooking"

"How is that any different", she raises her hands in disbelief.

"Honey, its not that we don't want you to cook", Seth snorts and Sandy gives him a smirk. "its just well…not exactly your forte"

"Don't try to mask your insults", she laughs rolling her eyes. "And to answer Marissas question, no I'm not cooking. I ordered, but it came to early so I put it in the oven to keep warm for when Ryan gets here".

"Alright, well come on lets get you out of the kitchen shall we", Sandy walks over placing his hands on Kirstens shoulders directing her out of the kitchen.

Silence reigns for a second in the kitchen, broken of course by Seth.

"God I'm starving, Ryan better hurry up I don't know how long I'm gonna be able to endure the smell in here for".

Summer rolls her eyes at Marissa and they both watch as Seth walks over to the oven looking closely at the setting Kirsten had set it for.

"So Coop how was work?"

"Oh you know…same as usual. How about you?"

"Every thing was pretty hectic after Mary was carted off"

"Have you heard anything?", Marissa asks softly

"No, I'll ring tomorrow if no one knows anything when I get to work".

"Come on you guys wanna go join Mum and pops to wait out Ryan", Seth asks questioningly shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

Marissa and Summer both nod. Seth picks up the bottle of wine laying forgotten on the bench, and Summer grabs some glasses. Making their way to join the conversation in the next room.

* * *

"Thank the lord!", Seth jumps away from the door not even bothering to greet Ryan.

Ryan enters shutting the door quietly behind him. His stomach gives an involuntary rumble, reacting to the insanely good smell wafting throughout the house.

He continues walking looking for where every one is. He reaches the dining room where every one is seated apart from Kirsten, already sipping on their various drinks.

A chorus of 'hey Ryan's' echo round and he smiles seeing Marissa seated beside Summer. She ushers him closer and he sits down next to her.

"Oh god Ryan you are so whipped", Seth rolls his eyes and starts fidgeting ,"Mother come on, there's hungry people in here", he moans.

"Errrr hang on one second", Kirsten yells from the kitchen.

"Cohen go get me a glass of water please", Summer asks grinning at Ryan and Marissa

"Sure back in a sec"

Ryan laughs muttering out whipped as Seth stalks past on his way to the kitchen.

"In the name of all that is holy, what have you done!", a shriek arises from the kitchen.

"Oh god can you smell burning…I smell burning", Summer quickly gets up, followed by Sandy, Ryan and Marissa.

Upon entry, Seth sits slumped his hands holding up his chin, "look what shes done…I cant believe it…burnt…takeout…burnt…this must be some kind of record"

Kirsten stand by the sink hovering over the burnt food. "I don't know how it happened…I'm sure it wasn't on high enough to burn"

Marissa and Summer turn to look at Seth accusingly, he sits up straighter realisation dawning on his face.

"Ummm I guess there must be something wrong with the oven…maybe you should get it checked"

"Yes Cohen that's probably right isn't it", Summer glares at him her tone accusing.

"Ahhh so how about we just have pudding?"

* * *

Ryan sits down heavily planting his feet up on the coffee table in front of the sofa. It was nice to be back in the house for a while, felt like old times. It reminded him how far he had come. He looks at the wall ahead where there is a painting of a sunrise over the sea. The frame has been laden with tinsel courtesy of Seth. He looks to the left hearing the sounds of hysterical laughter from the kitchen. Marissas frame is all he can see, leaning against the bench her hand to her mouth laughing. She glances up meeting Ryans gaze and gives him the smile she only reserves for him. The moment freezes in his mind momentarily, him wanting to capture this moment in his memory…her laughing, and happy, their gazes meeting in a look only meant for each other. Her image is erased from his vision as Seth walks through the door. He gives Seth an unappreciative glare and Seth looks at Ryan confused, turning his head round to look behind him.

Seth nods with understanding, a knowing smile lighting his face, making Ryan groan inwardly. Seth dodges the blockade of Ryans legs and sits down next to him. They sit in silence for about a second before Seth glances sideways at Ryan.

" Soooo…I've been to meaning to ask you, hows that lil thing you have going there", he talks in a hushed tone, pointing to the kitchen.

Ryan raises his eyebrows and goes back to staring at the painting ahead.

"Fine…jeeezz don't share…I just wanted to check that things were going…suitably…"

Ryan turns to look back at Seth "things are going fine"

"That's great…real great…and when I said suitably I meant have things progressed to a _suitable _level", he says quickly touching his hands together to get the point across.

"If you're trying to ask if we have had sex, then no"

"No you haven't, or no you wont tell me?"

Ryan glares at Seth and puts his hands together like Seth had just done previously.

"Ohhhhh so _it_ hasn't happened yet…aww Ryan Atwood you really must like her"

He sends Seth the most loathsome glare he can muster

"What man?..so when are you gonna put the moves on?…a bit of R. A charm"

"Dude seriously now would be a good time to STOP talking"

"But Ryan", Seth starts whining "come on, this needs careful planning"

"Seth I don't need an itinerary for my sex life ok"

"Hmm come on Ryan lets for example use mine…Mondays is usually a bit of a rest and recoop ya know from Sunday", he winks and wiggles his eyebrows. Ryan follows this up with a punch to Seths arm.

"Hey violence", Seth winces "that's awesome, you let out some of that sexual frustration. Just know while you're busy getting none, I'm having Wild Wednesday", he grins. "Then Friday, the Flash n Dash…Sundays Slow n Steady. I gotta tell ya Sundays are my favourite day of the week…but still there's something hot about the Flash n Dash"

"In what world did I need to know any of that information?", Ryan grimaces

"Come on Ryan, share…put your thoughts on the table, unburden your soul"

Ryan stays silent for a moment then shifts round on the couch "Me and Marissa…its just different this time and its not like we haven't before…it just hasn't come up yet"

"Ryan…I really don't think you can control when _it_ comes up…but maybe get her in something hot and you'll be revving in no time", Seth winks nudging Ryan suggestively in the ribs.

Ryan opens his mouth in half disbelief and half amusement, sending a cushion in Seths direction.

"She's still on the couch"

"WHAT?", Seth sits up straighter "Ryan Atwood the...the…the king of the ladies… who has the innate ability to hook older woman, somehow can not get Marissa Cooper into the sack", Seth hoots with laughter clearly amused.

"That's right enjoy this moment because when things start happening it'll be me laughing". Seth immediately stops his laughter looking curious

"Really its that good?"

Ryan groans "You just don't get it"

"Clearly…I mean if its as good as you imply then, dude you have some serious self control", Seth smirks

"We're busy people"

"How long does it take to get out Mr. Sunshine, say hello then WHAM, everything's over your fly's zipped, your shoes are tied…and voila total bliss and satisfaction", Seth sighs weirdly.

"Please never refer to anything as Mr. Sunshine near me again…ever", he shudders violently.

"Well I'm just preparing ya… its bound to happen sooner of later and when it does make sure your ready", he nods his head giving Ryan a pointed look..

"Hey guys do you want some of this left over ice cream?", Marissas voice floats closer as she walks towards them holding a tub of ice cream.

"Mmmm it'll be a struggle but I think I can manage it", Seth grins loosening his belt a few notches and moving over so Marissa can sit next to Ryan.

Seth frowns when he notices the ice cream Marissa has " wait I don't think I can eat any more chocolate ice cream, I'm gonna see if there's any vanilla left", he stands and leaves. Ryan and Marissa both watch curiously as Seths pants threaten to slip of his butt because they are so loose now.

Ryan grins at Marissa and she hands him a spoon, digging her own deep into the ice cream.

"So I was thinking maybe…", he's cut off by Marissa pulling him closer to her and kissing him deeply.

"Mmmm chocolatey", he murmurs eliciting a giggle from Marissa. He pulls her onto his lap, leaving a trail of soft kisses finally capturing her lips with his. Her hands race up and down his back, the sparks quickly multiplying into a raging fire.

He barely notices the gentle tug at the buttons of his shirt, hes to immersed in creating his own magic.

"Hhhhmmmfffff…Ryan…", she breathes heavily her hand coming to rest on his bare chest, that's only slightly covered by a few remaining buttons that haven't managed to undo.

"I don't think…"

"So how bout we put on some christmukah music, set the mood at bit guys?…what do you reckon", Seths voice sounds from the kitchen. They scramble to a sitting position and out of the kitchen exits Seth…followed by Sandy…whose followed by Kirsten and Summer.

" I'll just grab the…what the?…looks like the mood has already been set…", the procession stops all heads turn to look at Ryan and Marissa.

" Umm Ryan just had a…a…a…umm…itch…and he couldn't reach it so I scratched it for him", Marissa trails off blushing.

"Uh huh", Summer stares accusingly " maybe he has chicken pox, that would explain the need to gain access to his whole upper body". Kirsten stifles a giggle and Sandy looks pointedly the other way.

" Umm so any way…", Ryan begins to button up his shirt not looking at anyone. He looks at Summer who is doing weird movements with her hand indicating at her shirt. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh god fine…Coops having a Janet Jackson moment"

"Ohhh ummmm", Sandy and Seth both turn away, coughing to smother their laughter. Kirsten hits Sandy on the arm.

"They are young we have done worse"

"Just what every son wants to hear, thanks guys"

Marissa quickly readjusts her top completely mortified.

"Is it safe now?", Sandy asks

"Uh yeah, we just now know to knock before entering any room containing both Marissa and Ryan", Summer suggests grinning, enjoying the discomfort of her friends.

"Good idea, you guys could have at least hung a sock on the door guys, given us a bit of warning…I think I may have just thrown up a lil bit"

"Shut up Cohen or you wont be hanging any socks for a looooong time"

That was a serious nothing post, but the Newport event thingy should be soon

**

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!**


	28. A Park, A Fountain And The Dilemma

Holy a post…unbelievable lol

* * *

"Seth there you are", Calebs voice floats in from the doorway. Seth startled, immediately opens his eyes and removes his legs from his desk.

"I need you to run this package over to Burkwin Construction for me"

"Cant you just get it sent over by a courier or something?", Seth questions curiously, not really in the mood for doing any of Calebs running around today.

"No…I'd do it myself but I'm blocked in with clients today", Caleb runs his hand nervously along the top of the brown envelope .

"Umm alright then" Seth rises from his swivel chair, reaching over for the package.

"Good…good, well I'll let you get on with what ever you were doing then…", Caleb turns to leave but swivels back around again at the door. "there was something else though", he re-enters the office and closes the door behind him.

"About this event tomorrow night…I was just checking to see that…there isn't going to be any ahhh…unsuitable guests…"

"Well I made sure the wife of Jerry O'Connell wont be coming, because last time I heard she was a bit heavy on the sauce". Seth tilts his head back, doing his best impression of an alcoholic "…however I'm sure half the people there are drunk just to try and make it through a night of Newport society at its best"

"I was meaning more…errr…_unsuitable_"

"And by unsuitable you mean?", Seth waves his hands round

"…Marissa"

"What?", Seth lets his question hang in the air for awhile, trying to read Calebs motives "…who cares, I'm sure no one will even give it a second glance especially because she is Julies daughter"

" I don't need her there provoking Julie into making a scene", Caleb measures out his words carefully

"Provoking?", Seth smothers a laugh

"Yes, what do you think it looked like, the step daughter of the Newport Group CEO, dating a guy who stole documents?…this company doesn't need any more things for the Newpsies to talk about and I'll be damned if I'll allow gossip to form over something this company has chosen to move past"

"Wait…you know about Newpsies?", Seth asks surprised by his grandfather actually knowing the term when he is essentially a male version of a Newpsie.

Caleb rolls his eyes at Seth "I'm telling you to make sure unsuitable guests are prevented from attending…now are you going to make that happen?"

"Ahhh…well…"

"Good glad to here it", Caleb slaps Seth on the back and leaves the office quickly.

Seth slumps down into his chair, his fingers running thoughtfully across his chin….Marissa was already invited, and quite obviously already attending with Ryan, and if he told Ryan what Caleb had said…there would be a scene, and the thin thread holding Ryan to the Newport Group might snap…hmmmm could he have a word to Marissa…no, that would be a bit insensitive…however she must have some idea of the difficulties she would face when attending. Although Ryan also must have realised that when he asked her…so why did he ask her?…errrrggghhh it was pointless trying to decipher the relationship of Marissa and Ryan, it broke all rules and followed no logical pattern. It was time for some outside advice.

* * *

Seth opens the front door of the house to find it dark and empty, he walks further in letting the door slam shut behind him. On the small table against the wall Seth spots a note, written messily in Summers scrawly neat writing.

_Seth gone to park back later_

_Love Summer_

Not entirely surprised he makes his way into the kitchen pocketing his keys and contemplates dinner. He glances down at his watch wondering how long ago Summer had left the house….

* * *

His feet crunch noisily across the pebbles of the path. He sees Summer sitting on a bench under a park light in front of a fountain, its colours changing every few minutes, it was currently green, throwing out a weird eerie glow onto the surroundings. He steps off the pebbles and onto the neatly mown grass, approaching Summer who is bent over staring at a folder deep in thought. He reaches her and touches his hand to her shoulder.

"What the he.ll!", Summer jumps to her feet, throwing the folder carelessly to the grass, taking on a defensive stance reminiscent of her boxing bag days.

Seth raises his hands up in defensive, amu.sed "Its just me woman, calm down"

"CALM down! CALM down?…you expect me to calm down after practically jumping me in the middle of a dark park?", she exclaims pulling her hair angrily behind her ears. "especially when the stupid fountain decides to take on a green colour and you currently look like Frankenstein"

"Well then I guess that makes you Mrs. Frankenstein, because you look exactly the same. And if I wanted to jump you which I CLEARLY was not doing I wouldn't jump someone who looked like Mrs Frankenstein"

"If you wanted to jump someone I don't think you'd be to choosy, I am the only one in the park ya know", she shuffles from foot to foot clearly still strung up.

"Wait, WAIT…lets just get this straight", he sits down on the bench where Summer had been sitting. "Summer I was not thinking about or going to jump you, so can we please end this ridiculous conversation?"

She looks at him then sighs sitting down next to him, retrieving the cast aside folder.

"What are you doing out here this late anyway?", he asks wrapping his arm securely round her waist.

"I dunno… I just guess I lost track of time", she snuggles into the crook of his arm clearly more relaxed now.

"Well this is kinda nice don't ya think?", he observes looking round the park, then focusing his gaze to the fountain which changes from the eerie green to a brilliant blue.

"Mmmm", she murmurs into him following his gaze. Silence reigns for a while, the only sound coming from the gurgling of the fountain.

Seths thoughts stray back to work and the situation Caleb had put him in He gently rubs his thumb along the top of Summers hand…maybe if he told Ryan he didn't have to, then Ryan wouldn't come…and therefore no Marissa…hmm but Ryan would know something was up, especially when Seth had already told him it was compulsory for him to go…

"Summer… if you were hypothetically say erm…in this situation…where you weren't sure what was the right thing to do…"

"Cohen don't dance around what you want to say, just say it", Summer sits up straighter. The park light above them makes a clicking noise, beginning to hum noisily.

"Well at work I've been told to umm inform someone that they cant attend this Newport Christmas Dinner", he stops noticing Summer looking at him weirdly. "What?"

"I just…your job involves arranging dinner parties?"

"Its not a dinner party per say…it's a…a…Dinner which people go to…to have dinner…and dance…and…", he shrugs his shoulders in defeat "oh alright I guess I kind of am"

"Seth", Summer crosses her leg over the other clasping her hands together in front of her. "Now I'm not saying your job at the Newport Group is bad…because I mean the money is great any everything. But ummm I was just wondering…if maybe you had thought of the other opportunities that your art degree could provide you with?"

"Summer I am not having this discussion with you again…"

Summer cuts in "I'm not talking about comic books Seth…I'm talking about other things you could do, like open an art gallery or teach or I don't know there must be plenty of things available to you. And I'm not saying this to demean your current job…I'm just saying it because I care about you", she reaches out grasping his hand tightly "I love you Seth, and I only want you to be happy"

Seth feels his anger falling away as easily as it arose. "We are where we are…and this is how things are going to be for now. I'm not saying this is forever"

"Okay", she whispers looking back at the fountain which has turned a lemony shade. "Now tell me about this problem at work…"

* * *

Alrighty so I know the fountain thingy is kinda weird but where I live there is actually one. I also tried to make the colours relevant to the feeling surrounding s/s, but just ignore it if you like it doesn't make much difference lol

Blue is trust tranquillity and confidence

Yellow is optimism

Green is supposed to a good omen for those in trouble…I found these off a site somewhere or another and ya know it isn't especially important, but I thought it kinda fit lol


	29. The Defiance

**Thanks for your reviews! and heres the next chapter...**

* * *

The beautiful tones of classical music filtered in the crisp air around them as they were seated on the delicate looking garden bench. They sit close together, her hand clasped in his, it was unmistakable that their relationship was one of intimacy. She rises, her face illuminated under the soft glow of a near by garden lamp. He watches her every move, drinks in the enchanting smile, the way her eyes flicker from his eyes to his lips and the tiny shivers she tries hard to suppress from the cold night air. He takes her hand pulling her in close so she stands in between his knees and she places her hands either side on his shoulders. She bends down level to his sitting form, her light brown hair mingling with his own blonde, enclosing them in a private moment. Their laughter fills the air, their eyes never leave each other dancing silently to their own song. She bumps her nose roughly across his and lets her forehead rest on his, her hair cascading once again, shrouding them in their moment. He rises suddenly his umbrella that had been resting on the seat clatters to the ground, he ignores it and points a hand at the lit up country club not far away. She links her arm through his and they step on towards their destination. She turns back as an after thought making her way back to the bench as quickly as her shoes will allow her. Deftly she bends down hitching her dress up so it misses grazing the pebble lined walkway and picks the almost forgotten umbrella up. She walks back to him, making sure to give him a playful stab in the back with the point of the umbrella. He opens his mouth wide in protest stretching his arms out in surprise. She shrugs her shoulders, taking his arm again and they resume their walk. Surrounding passers-by elaborately dressed up, glance casually in their direction every now and then. But they don't see it, all they see is each other and all that matters is them.

* * *

The nervousness running through Marissa would usually make her edgy, irrational even. But tonight she was relaxed, tonight Marissas nervousness gave her strength. Strength that almost surprised even herself…but only almost, because if she had learned anything out of being fired, it was that she didn't need to rely on others to provide an emotional mounting block for her. She could do it herself…it just took a wake up call to realise that. Ryan was there to share in her journey, but he wasn't the basis of all decisions of her life. That's not to say it will be easy when she moved out after Christmas…

"Are you ready?", the light voice breaks Marissa out of her thoughts. She smiles at him ,watching as he twirls and taps the blue umbrella between his feet.

"Yeah", she replies softly "but are you?", she nudges him innocently.

He grins at her making her stomach feel like as if a butterfly conservatory has taken up residence there, just a simple smile is all it takes.

"Come on then", he takes her hand entwining their fingers together. She lets him lead her on, glancing down at their clasped hands, marvelling at how well they seem to fit together. Like they were pieces of the same puzzle meant only for each other.

The intoxicating scent of a flower lingers round the well kept gardens of the country club immediately diverting her attention from their hands. She looks to both sides searching for the source of the delicate scent, but is met with nothing. Turning her head to look into the dark gardens she squints her eyes trying to make the dark shapes take on real forms. Disappointed at not finding where the alluring scent is coming from she turns her head back. The ground underfoot changes from pebbles to paving and her heels begin to take on a higher clicking, which is almost lost amongst the increasing volume of the music from inside the club.

Ryan halts in front of the stairs that mark their final journey into the segue that is Newport life.

"Last chance", he whispers near her ear, sending shivers that she swears reach her toes. She bravely smiles and walks on confidently ascending the steps with Ryan in tow, the mystery scent now completely forgotten for now.

- -

Inside the ballroom exudes a typical Newport elegance…imposing…beautiful…picture perfect. She pointedly looks away where to their right a couple are having an argument.

"Ahhh doesn't it feel good to know that even the bold and the beautiful have issues", Ryan smiles at her briefly before returning his gaze to searching the room.

"I thought you of all people would know that the bold and the beautiful are the ones that have more issues than most", she teases as the music swells, taking the icy edge off the room. She grips his hand tighter.

"Julie Cooper alert", Ryans voice rises in alarm having to compete with a violently loud violinist. Much to Marissas amusement he moves stealth like sideways pulling her and him behind a pillar. She bumps roughly into him and he wraps both his arms round her waist pulling her in closer. "So this is pretty fun huh."

"Oh I'm having the time of my life", she breathes against his cheek, teasing him.

Ryan groans loudly, "why cant we be at home, where I wouldn't have to worried about embarrassing interruptions."

"Well there is still that chance at home", she wiggles her eyebrows "…there's the possibility of Seth."

"Oh I think hes learned his lesson from dinner at the Cohens."

"So do you think the red storm may have passed or is there still a warning out?", she mumbles against his lips, tormenting him.

"Well I heard it might be hanging around for awhile so we could just stay here all night…", she giggles, pulling out of their hiding position.

There's some noise at the entrance way, they both turn curious. Seth emerges from a cluster of people, on his arm a very reluctant looking Summer.

Marissa smiles and they make their way over to Seth and Summer.

"Whoa, wait red head 1'o'clock", Ryan nudges her. She ducks below Ryans shoulder…it was pretty sad what her mother had made her resort to…

With this lingering in her mind she finally decides enough is enough.

"Yah know we're better than this…than her", she draws in a big breath, shutting her eyes for a second, then smoothes the front of her dress, loops her arm through Ryans and leads him demurely towards Seth and Summer. Her eyes fixed on them as if they are some kind of beacon.

They pass by a loudly laughing table of Newpsies and their followers. She locks eyes with a very familiar face…Caleb. He shakes his head disbelievingly and narrows his eyes turning to search the room for some one else.

"And so it begins", Ryan mutters some where near her ear.

"Coop thank god", Summer erupts loudly fighting her way through the heavy traffic surrounding Seth. The men look curiously behind them, giving Marissa thoughtful stares.

"I soooo do not wanna be here right now", she pitches her arm animatedly back in the direction of Seth.

"Yeah well believe us when we say we feel exactly the same way", Ryan grimaces.

"Awww you guys are sooo cute, talking about we's and us's", Summer smirks, then her face turns into a frown. "Do you remember the days when all we ever got asked was 'how is school dear?' and 'what college do you plan on attending?"

"Come on we're not that old", Marissa attempts hoping to lighten Summers mood.

"Ohhh really. Well I don't know about you, but I'm here with my boyfriend over there who's just currently getting his ego inflated and you're here trying to avoid your mother…", she pauses thoughtfully "huh actually that parts pretty much the same."

Seth approaches finally having finished his discussion, the group of 3 watch as he manoeuvres his way round other talking groups of people.

"I wondered where you'd got to", he slips an arm round Summers waist. "Hey Ryan, Marissa."

A hand clamps down on Seths shoulder pulling him away from the group and leaving a disgruntled Summer cursing about being spun unceremoniously round in a circle.

"I thought you were all up for the life of the rich and famous back in the day…actually I remember you giving me specific details", Marissa raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah well suddenly its lost its appeal", she stops a passing waiter taking a champagne flute from his offered tray.

* * *

"What the?", Seth splutters barely maintaining his balance as Caleb drags him in the direction of the kitchen. "Come on I was talking."

"Yeah and now your talking to me, so you might want to explain why the thing I asked you to take care of is standing over there", Caleb flares up angrily, flinging his hand in the direction of Marissa.

"Whoa come on now grandpa, was that a mafia reference?…take care of the thing?…I mean I know you…"

"Seth! Answer the godamn question"

"Alright you wanna know why shes here?"…shes here because I didn't tell her not to come"

At the look on Calebs face Seth begins to sweat.

"Don't you think it errr…portrays…say…a better image for the company, showing…that it can forgive and move past its issues. That its not just a huge giant of a company with no heart"

"Seth my boy sometimes you remind me of myself…in fact I'd go so far to say your exactly like I was when I started out in this business", Caleb claps Seth on the back grinning broadly. Seth visibly pales lost for words.

"So much passion and drive, wanting to show your different from the many other faces in the crowd. I'm proud of you"

"You're…you're proud of me for defying you?", he splutters slowly regaining use of his vocal chords.

"Oh no", Caleb replies jovially pulling Seth closer "…and if you ever defy me again there shall be consequences". Caleb pulls away once again smiling.

"Jake Myers my good man I don't believe you've met my grandson"

Seth doesn't hear the rest of the conversation, he backs away unnoticed as soon as Caleb and Jake begin talking about redeveloping a new area along the coast.

Dazed he wanders over to an empty table seating himself ungracefully in a heap.

"There you are", he turns to look up at Summer. "Seth…Seth", she asks worriedly "what's wrong?"

He remains silent dropping his head to rest on his hand supported by the table.

"I'm not like him am I…maybe I am…maybe when I'm 30 I'll be the biggest tycoon in California…children will be scared of me…kittens will cower…and the adults will…will…"

"Seth you're gonna have to tell me what's wrong", she places her hand on his shoulder and pulls up a chair to sit next to him. He gives no response just stares in to space. Summer reaches over to a jug of water and pours him a glass of water and thrusts it in front of his face.

"Seth", she says now getting irritated at his lack of response, she flicks her fingers in front of his face.

"Summer…", he faces her "…I'm like grandpa", and with that statement he slumps into his chair.

"Ummm Seth your related, have you only just come to this ground breaking realisation?"

"No I mean…he's me and I'm…I'm him…or I was apparently. He said I am exactly like he was when he started out in the company"

"Oh I guess he saw whoever it was you were supposed to uninvite", she says sympathetically rubbing his arm soothingly.

"Yeah he saw Marissa…and then…he hit me with that", he stares at her imploringly like a child.

"WAIT…you were supposed to uninvite Marissa?…why didn't you tell me who it was last night?…I could have I dunno been more helpful…"

"Maybe I would have if I had known he was gonna hit me with…with THAT"

"Alright lets take a different angle on this", she sits up straighter searching for Calebs face around the room. "Right there he is…now look Seth…"

Seth turns staring at Caleb "Summer he just did my arm wave and laugh thing", he protests "See look laugh", he fake laughs "arm wave…but you gotta do it politely not to much flourish"

Summer rolls her eyes at him "Seth focus…look at him…he's kinda bulky…balding…maybe was a football player back in his day…played the ladies probably"

"Is there some point here?"

" Don't you see it…your jewishness prevents you from being like him…look bean pole", she points as Seth "bulky" and she points as Caleb.

Seth remains silent seeming to take a while to digest Summers thoughts.

"I've been saved by Moses Summer", he breaks into a grin, staring at Caleb as a young blonde in her early 20's tries to persuade him to the dance floor.

"Do you think when I'm 60 I can bag the ladies like him?", he enquires sipping from his glass of water.

She slaps him hard in the chest, he jolts forward spitting up the water in his mouth, dribbling it over his pants.

"Good lord woman are you trying to kill me?", he coughs recovering.

"If you don't shut your mouth you wont make it to 60 Cohen"

* * *

**So all is not over at the Newport Christmas Dinner yet!**

**Please review I love hearing your opinions, thanks for reading.**


	30. The Calm

* * *

Outside the air was still crisp, the sound of running water can be heard, Marissa assumes it's the water feature further round. She folds her arms across her chest, running her hands up and down her arms trying to generate some warmth… It was nice out here she supposed…in a really Newpsie way…still the night wasn't turning out as bad as she thought it was going to. She had taken the opportunity to get some air when Ryan had been pulled off by Caleb to schmooze a potential client.

" Don't think I haven't seen you", an approaching voice startles Marissa out of her thoughts.

With an audible sigh she turns round to face her mother…just when she thought she could get a moment alone.…

"I'm not leaving"

"I wouldn't expect you to after all you havent gained your maximum pleasure from ruining my event yet have you?"

"Some things are bigger than you believe it or not"

"I've been hearing that phrase a lot lately", Julie replies with a bitter laugh and she turns away from Marissa.

Her curiosity piqued Marissa lets her mind wander to its meaning. Julie swivels round eyeing Marissa.

"You know you could have done great things at the Newport Group"

"Great? Great what?"

"It could have been you and me heading the Newport Group one day, not Caleb and Se…Seth", not even bothering to mask her displeasure.

"You think that is what I want?", Marissa sucks in a breath incredulously.

Julie eyes her condescendingly, "Marissa come on who would not want to run the company"

"Well me for starters…you just don't get it…I'm not like you, I don't want what you want"

"And you have never let me forget it…that your different from me. Marissa what is so hard and wrong about conforming to this society…its not wrong to expect the best or want more you know, you act like it's a crime"

"It is a crime when its not what you want!"

"You don't want nice things? A nice house? Nice husband?"

"I'm not saying that!…god would you just try to understand me for once in your life…I don't want those things the way you got them. I want to be able to get them myself…earn them"

"Are you saying I didn't earn them! The hell your father put me through god knows how many times"

"I refuse to have this discussion with you", she turns around blocking Julie out. Conversations with her never went any where except in circles.

"NO! Marissa we ARE having this discussion", Julie spits out turning Marissa back around.

Marissa looks at Julie her face contorted in anger. Julie drops her hand off Marissas shoulder her head hanging low. "God Mariss how did we become this?"

Speechless Marissa shrugs her shoulders, searching for words but none forming.

"I just…I wish…things were different you know?", Julie looks at Marissa her eyes clouded by a film of unshed tears.

"I know", Marissa states quietly as Julie retreats back inside the ballroom

- -

"Hey there you are I was looking for you", Ryan approaches Marissa quietly wrapping his arms round her waist and letting his chin rest on her bare shoulder.

"Mmmm your cold", he whispers into her shoulder, noticing the many goosebumps that have risen on her arms, his breath tickling her shoulder and making her giggle.

She turns around her eyes sparkling like diamonds to face him.

"Shouldn't you be offering me your jacket right now?", she asks innocently.

"Ohh no, no, no", he shakes his head at her. "If you want my jacket you'll have to share it", he taunts her opening up the front of his suit invitingly.

"So your gonna let a lady freeze then?", she bats her eyes at him.

"We'll the lady just declined my offer soo…", he sits down on a nearby bench, pretending to ignore her and looks at his watch. And sure enough she moves closer to him and laughing she sits in his lap, wrapping her arms round his chest under his jacket. Snuggling up to him to share their warmth.

"Hmmm isn't this cosy", he smiles.

"Mmmm", she leans in to kiss him. Their cold lips colliding together generating enough heat to start a fire.

"Maybe… we… should… go… home…", he gasps out in between pecks. He captures her lips in his again, before making his way to the sensitive spot on her neck, she illicit's a breathy sigh leaning in to him further.

"But I havent even got to use…", she breaks off letting out another happy sigh. "…your dancing skills yet…."

"Maybe my dancing skills are transferable to the bedroom", he puts his point across further by letting his hand rest on her thigh, rubbing small circles.

"Ryan Atwood are you trying to seduce me?", she pulls back grinning.

"Oh god I'm trying", he smirks, feeling chills race up his back as her fingers run the length of his back.

"One dance pleeeease", she looks at him imploringly, her hands either side of his face now.

"One dance", he concedes kissing the tip of her nose gently.

She squeals excitedly, extricating herself from their lovers embrace and grabs his hand ready to go into the ballroom.

He on the other hand has a much better idea. Pulling her gently back to halt her, he rests his hands on her hips; beginning to sway gently to the music drifting out from inside. Her face lights up into a smile as she realizes, and she leans in letting her cheek rest next to his. Her hands clasping together at the nape of his neck.

And together they move gently , the music allowing them to drift to land all their own.

* * *

Laughing loudly two figures run as fast as they can down the path, clutching at each others hand wildly. The man exits his car; the thought of seeing her once again, even if only a glimpse is too great. He smiles to himself glad to see her laughing. The couples car pulls up the valet handing over the keys. He wonders if they are married…they look happy enough. Surely she would have found him some how and told him….

She glances round as she sweeps up the bottom of her dress to get into the car, locking eyes with him. He realises he's caught, but he cant look away, its been to long since he last saw her. A pain runs through his chest as the memories of what he did overcome him…

_- - - - -_

"_Just go!", her voice full of hurt, betrayal and pain. Her anger seeming to carry him down the stairs and out of the building, his guilt mounting and seeming to roar in his ears. The paper bag clutched so desperately in his hand rapping incessantly against his leg, blown around by the breeze. He'd never forgive himself…he was pretty sure neither would she…._

- - - - -

It takes all his effort to turn away from her and duck into the car. Breathing heavily he watches carefully ducking low to avoid her curious eyes. She looks confused momentarily, but then visibly shakes herself out of her riviere. Obviously putting what she saw down to wishful thinking…or perhaps not so wishful….

He was lucky this time…it couldn't happen again…he had to be more careful….

Drawing in a shaky breath he watches the tail lights of the car retreat into the cold, black night.

* * *

"Riss come on, quick before the neighbours bust us again…", he trails off all thoughts of neighbours forgotten as he lets out a low moan.

"Your thinking about the neighbours right now",she pulls away from him with a smirk, pulling at his belt teasingly.

He leans against the door to the apartment trying to catch his breath. She reaches out putting her hand in his pocket looking for the key to the apartment…amongst other things….

"Aha", she holds up the key victoriously. The key sways round merrily on its metal mistletoe key chain, Ryan gives it an evil glare.

"Do you now see the wonders of mistletoe key chains?", she giggles jiggling the keys over his head.

"I'm coming round I think", he laughs reaching for the keys before she can tease him any longer. Her hand slips into his and they fumble their way into the dark living room. Not even bothering to turn on any lights as they manouever their way through the dark to the bedroom.

Marissa grabs his arm halting him at the foot of the bed. He blinks repeatedly trying to make his eyes adjust to the dark quicker, before long he can see her face and he sees shes looking at him. It almost startles him the look in her eyes, they hold so much that neither can ever express vocally. He nods to her, picking up her hand and kissing the top of it gently, holding it to his face. She moves forward grazing his lips with her own, locking them in a world where nothing can touch them.

Tentatively she moves her hands to his collar and pulling back from him, she pulls at his his tie removing it quickly. He laughs as she sends it flying over her shoulder. His laughter dries up as her hands remove his jacket and move to his dresss shirt. Slowly she unbuttons it their eyes never leaving the other, his desire for her increasing with every moment.

He runs a single finger down one of her arms following the trail with his lips, sparks showering in all directions. She shivers and places her hands against his chest, he helpfully discards his shirt. Leaving her to dance circles with her hands on his chest as he slowly slides the straps of her dress off her shoulders, their lips once again finding each others. Shes like his oxgen and he can't get enough, their tongues meeting in a sensual dance. She shimmies the rest of the way out of her dress languidly moving backwards to the bed.

He pulls at his belt, his eyes never leaving hers. And follows her to the bed his pants laying forgotten on the floor. He hovers above her inspecting every detail of her face, before lowering his lips to hers. This kiss hot, full of passion and meaning; the start of something new…the rediscovering of old territory…and signifying the continued steady rebuild of their once torn apart relationship….

* * *

The distant sound of thunder wakes Ryan out of his doze, his eyes shooting open. It takes a while for him to register where he is…or more along the lines of whom hes gripping on to so tightly. He turns his head smiling into her bare shoulder and moves his hand to rest on her flat stomach. To his surprise she rolls over to face him, her eyes open and glassy.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself", she whispers throatily with a smile. "…can never sleep when theres thunder"

"Hmm well how about I make you a hot chocolate huh?"

"Oooo yes please", she sits up on her elbows.

"Alright then", he gets up and pulls some pants out of his draw slipping them on before making his way to the kitchen.

Not long after, she enters the kitchen as well a t-shirt covering her frame. He flips the jug on and searches the cupboards for two cups. Hands creep up on him, wrapping round his torso and he turns around grinning.

"You are going to make this very difficult arent you", he pecks her on the lips.

"No…me?…what am I doing to distract you?", she giggles leaning in for another kiss.

"Oh I dunno…say perhaps….", he lifts her up onto the bench top, eliciting a squeal of surprise from Marissa, but he smothers it with his lips, running his hands up her bare legs.

"Hey what happened to my hot chocolate?", she murmurs against his lips.

"Mmmmggpppfff", he mumbles pulling away, reluctantly returning to his task

Before she knows it a hot chocolate is thrust into her hands, and he watches her sip it tentatively.

He glances at the refridgerator and points at the picture and advertisement of an apartment that she had put up "when were you gonna tell me about that"

"Ohh", she grimaces looking down, placing her mug gently on the bench. Her eyes meet his again " I want this to happen at a 'normal rate", she points in between them. "No pressure for things to happen…just us…learning to be independent…but together", she grins remembering hearing that line from Ryan along time ago.

He smiles "I understand where your coming from…but I cant help feel everything inside me is screaming this couldn't be more right", he puts his mug next to hers and reaches for her hand, their fingers entwining.

"And I can feel everything inside me screaming 'don't go'…but Ryan…I've just… I've got to", she pulls his hand to her, trying to make him understand. "Just think of it this way, we can still see each other as much as we like…nothing much is really gonna change"

"Except the fact I cant imagine you not being here now", he whispers quietly almost to himself.

"Hey you lived here fine without me before"

He smiles squeezing her hand, "that was before I found out how great it was to have some one always making me breakfast"

"Ryan!", she exclaims slapping him in the chest. "Honestly though if things stayed like they are, we'd miss all those fun things like…"

"…Finding out your strange obssession with crumbs on the bench", he intercepts her other hand which had been casually sweeping off crumbs into the sink. She rolls her eyes at him.

"Or your 'guess what I can dance now thing'", she waves her arms round bizarrely, releasing Ryans hands.

"Alright I think that's enough sharing", he smirks. "I know all your weird ways Cooper so don't invent any new ones or I'll have to catch up…and ya know that could just be tiresome"

She wraps her arms round his neck bringing him closer, her bare legs cold on the bench surface."We'll I bet you don't know I have a tendency to slap smart arses"

"Actually I think that's more Summers forte don't you?"

She cups his cheek "you happen to like my weird ways Atwood"

"Mmm that I do", he kisses her gently pulling back slowly.

"Ryan?…"

He looks at her; the moment tight and emotion filled. Their lips meet in a fury of kisses, her hands raking through his hair pulling him closer. He runs his hands down her back to rest on her butt momentarily before lifting her up completely from the bench, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Ryan!", she giggles banging him on the back with her fists.

He ignores her carrying her back to the bedroom, where there is more giggling before silence….

On the bench the mugs sit forgotton. The steam from both mingling together twirling upwards in its own intricate dance….


End file.
